Star-crossed lovers
by blackfemaleromeo
Summary: With the stress and chaos among her family due to her pregnant girlfriend, and a possible mob war with the Doyle family Jane decides to focus more on bringing up her grades so she gets a tutor Maura Little dose Jane know Maura is a Doyle and has a terrible past with the Italian girls other Family Will these star crossed lovers be able to start a relationship or will they burn futa
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so my original idea for this fic made no sense what so ever. So I changed it up a little, but the concept of the story is the same girls are mob princesses, Jane has a dick, and Maura has a kid and mild aspergers. Jane is 18, Maura and Tommy is 17, Frankie is 15, Ace is 3.**

Chap 1

MPOV

She stalks into the room like a lioness with a long mane of brown, almost black, hair that flows in waves of silk down her long slender yet tense neck and fans out at her around her shoulders. Her normally full canine bitten lips are pursed in a thin line. She has on a pair of black and white Jordan 12s, baggy faded and worn gray jeans, a white tank top, and a black snapback with a large blood red B above the visor and a red baseball logo above the black snap god she always dresses to impress. Because of the thin material of the tank top, I can see all her, perfectly toned, muscles flex as she storms past her usual table, that consist of her two brother, girlfriend, and her fellow softball players, and towards my empty one.

When she arrives she slams her lunch down, which causes me to jump slightly at the loud bang that the action causes. She pulls out the chair across from me then flops into it. I look anywhere but her as I try to finish off my Caesar salad and brisk iced tea.

"You don't have to do that ya know." Jane rasps sexily.

I look up at her and blush when I realize she noticed my rapid eating. I chew and swallow what's left in my mouth before whispering a quick apology and looking back down.

I don't want her girlfriend to think we're having sex with each other. It's bad enough that her and her friends love picking on me because I'm smart, highly attractive, and refuse to follow her cruel posse pf cheerleaders.

"Are you new here?" she asks curiously while taking a bite of her cheeseburger.

"Umm…Yeah about two years ago…we're in the same Biology, Math, ELA, and History class. I actually sit behind you in all of them." I answer.

"Oh…shit…sorry." She whispers with a slight blush.

"It is quite alright Jane, you are the popular girl and I'm a nerd. Our social groups just simply do not mix, I understand." I say sweetly while taking Janes and hand rubbing to show my lack of hate towards her.

"Cool….so…umm…you're in my Bio class hu?" She asks genuinely.

"Yes I am. I'm Maura Isles, by the way." I say before turning back to my food.

"Cool can you tutor me. Coach says she'll have to kick me off the team if I don't bring up my bio grade up." She says as she takes another bite of her burger.

"Well…I don't know I have a son to-"

"Wait you have a son?" Jane mummers around her burger.

"Yeah…it's a long story… but I don't know if I can help you and take care of him, do my schoolwork, help my dad, and help you with your work." I say sullenly.

"Well I could pay you twenty bucks a day…and my Ma loves to look after kids, I'm sure she wouldn't mind watching him while we work on Bio…Plus we can work at my place so you'll always know what he's doing."

I look into her beautiful milk chocolate eyes. My lips are involuntarily spread into a smile.

"Ok. I'll do it."

"Cool."

The bell rings briskly ending our encounter. I throw out my trash and grab my things and head to class.

"Hey…so…ummm…we've got History now so…ummm…can I…like…uhhh…walk…with…me…maybe?" She asks nervously with a shy smirk.

"What about you girlfriend?"

Janes face goes cold as she looks over at her friend's table.

"Nah we aint really talking right now. Come on lets go." She answers as she slowly starts to glide to the dood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sitting next to Jane trying to help Jane understand the complex algebra problem our teacher assigned till we are interrupted by the last bell of the day. I turn to pack up my stuff away. I pull out my phone to check and call my father to check in on Ace.

He picks up on the second ring. "Hey Brainiac what's up?"

"Hey daddy how's my Ace of spades?" I ask happily.

"He's laying on the couch, with his teddy in his right arm and his left thumb in his mouth, watching, get this, The Discovery Channel. The frickin Discovery Channel Maur, he's only three and he knows more about the world then me. I can't believe it. So how was your day?" He asks.

"Ha yeah he gets that from me. Although he does love superheroes and Sesame Street but the boy loves knowledge, so he loves watching any channel dedicated to learning anything. It was-" I look over at Jane, who is waiting for me, and then finish. "-Interesting to say the least."

My statement causes Jane to chuckle as she hands me a slip of paper 'Can we start the whole private tutor thing today?"

"Umm, Daddy can you tell Ace to pack up some of his toys and snacks. I'm tutoring a girl in my Bio class…and I promised Ace I'd take him to the duck pond at the common" I look up at Jane as I say, "So we can meet up at the common and work?"

Jane nods with a smirk, before leaving.

"Ok Brainiac. Want me to drop him off at the common?" He asks.

"No I want to put on something warmer so there is no need." I respond as I head towards my blue Lexus LF-LC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I get home Ace and Daddy are sitting on the couch watching Blues Clues.

"MOOOOMMYYYYY, YOUR HOOOME!" Ace yells as he throws himself at me.

I wrap my arms tightly around the little honey blond and kiss his head softly.

"I missed you." He whispers sweetly as he nuzzles my neck.

"I missed you to my little heart." I say between kisses.

"He's not a heart he's a diamond." Daddy says from the couch.

I shake my head in defiance and retort. "No he's my heart." I then stick out my tongue and squeeze Ace, before putting him down and racing to my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX\

JPOV

I walk in my house and rush into the main room.

"Ma Pa, guess what I found a tutor!" I yell as excitedly.

"Jane, we need to talk." Ma says sullenly, while dad just looks pissed.

"What's going on?" I ask softly, heart pounding in my throat.

"Casey called and told us every thing." Pa says seriously.

"Look I-"

"How could you turn your back on your pregnant girlfriend Jane? I can't even believe you would do that?" Ma interrupts as I try to explain my side.

"Ma it ain't mine." I answer.

"It ain't yours…IT AINT YOURS, JANE CLEMINTINE RIZZOLIE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! SHE'S YOUR FUCKING GIRLFRIEND YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DATING FOR TWO YEARS!" Ma Bellows while getting in my face.

This whole situation is really pissing me off. So I grab my bag and walk to the common.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little while later, sweating up a storm, I jog through the common looking that blond chick. A laugh that resemble the sound of a soft summers breeze gliding over wind chimes reaches my ears causing me to turn to my left and find a girl with gorgeous sun kissed skin, hair in a ponytail, wearing painted on black skinny jeans, white fitted short sleeved shirt, and black Jimmy Choos. Sitting on a picnic blanket with a little boy with long thick honey blonde hair that hangs in loose ringlets around his shoulders. He's wearing a Boston Celtics Mitchell & ness sharktooth snapback, a short sleeve green plaid shirt that's unbuttoned in the front, underneath plaid shirt is a fitted vintage Celtics gray and white tank top, a pair of plaid green cargo shorts, and dark green vans otw bedfords.

Hmmm I wonder if that's the girl. I slowly approach the two, the boy notices me first and gasps causing the woman to turn as well.

"Jane you made it. I thought you were going to ditch our session." She says earnestly

"Mommy...who dis?" The boy asks as he peers around her leg.

"Oh, my apologies, Ace this is Jane. Jane this is my son Acelin Bevis Isles also know as Ace. Ace Jane is the girl that I'm tutoring."

The boy looks from his mom to me, shrugs then runs over to the duck pond.

"Ummm…Ok….how about we get started?" Maura says as she sits down and pulls out her bio stuff.

Well this should be a great distraction.


	2. Chapter 2

**For anyone who hasn't read this fic in this past week, reread the first Chapter before reading this one. I replaced it with a better one.**

MPOV

"Mommy I hungie." Ace says as he runs over to Jane and I.

I look at my watch and realize that it's almost eight o'clock. Gosh Jane and I have been studying for almost six hours.

"Of course my darling. What do you wish to eat for dinner?" I ask.

Ace sits on my lap and I wrap my arms around him as he snuggles in my chest then ponder my question.

"Hmm…I want…a Jamaican beef patty with cheese." Ace responds sweetly.

I smile down at him then turn towards Jane, who is currently packing up our stuff.

"Jane would you care to join us for dinner at Garden of Eden, it is only a good five minutes away with out traffic?" I ask as.

Before Jane can answer her stomach growls causing Ace to chuckle and say. "Janie is hungie mommy."

correct while I smile down at him. "Actually, hun, though stomach growling is commonly heard and associated with hunger and an absence of food in the stomach, it can occur at any time, on an empty or full stomach. Furthermore, growling doesn't only come from the stomach but, just as often, can be heard coming from the small intestines."

"Why?" Ace asks.

"Well growling is more commonly associated with hunger because it is typically louder when the stomach and intestines are empty and so the organs' contents don't muffle the noise."

Ace nods as he push away from me to go collect his stuff.

"I think he's angry." Jane says as she puts her bag on.

"No he is just curious, I bet when we get in the car he is going to ask me about the small intestine causing me the explain how the digestive system works. So will you be joining us of dinner?"

Jane nods with a quite sensual smirk.

"Ace are you ready?" I call as I turn to him.

He holds his blue bag out to me while nodding then runs over to Jane and holds up his arms. Jane looks at me shocked and confused, I just shrug and jester for her to pick him up.

"Ok. Jane did you drive here?"

She shakes her head while picking up Ace. The boy smiles at her then start jabbering about how cool her piercings and tattoos are…hmmm I never noticed her tattoos before. Although I've never actually been this close to her…also she's only wearing a spots bra. However now that I can see them I must admit there quite alluring. On her back is Cerberus, The three-headed hellhound that guards the river Styx that belongs to the Greek god of the underworld, Hades. When he is associated with a person it symbolizes a fearsome, wild, animalistic nature combined with pack leadership. He is the top dog of a pack of savage beast and was only defeated by the demigod Hercules.

However instead of three dog heads each head is different. One is the head of a wolf, symbolizing wisdom. The second is a female spotted Hyena, represents dominance. The third is a tiger, which are by nature extremely protective when it comes to family as well as the most powerful big cat in the world.

Therefore the tattoo shows that Jane is a wise, vicious, dominant woman, and she is extremely protective of her family. Also it shows she is proud to be Italian, since the creature itself is dark green, white, and red…Hmmm these are all quite appealing….It would seem it is setting off my primal instinct to mate and reproduce…..curse my human nature.

"Mommy look Janie has a picture of her mommy in her right arm." Ace yells while tracing said tattoo.

I walk closer and look at the beautiful older women with caramel blond hair, bright gray eyes, a softly rounded face, slightly tan olive toned skin and a smile that could melt the coldest heart.

"She is quite attractive." I say as I stair at the image.

"Should I be worried?" Jane asks.

I look at her questioningly then respond. "No. Why should you be?"

"No it was a…never mind." Jane says

"Do you got more?" Ace asks as he scans Jane's upper body.

"In the center of my left hand is the eye of Ra." She answers.

Ace looks up at me curiously so I say. "The eye of Ra is said to be a powerful force to be reckoned with because the Egyptian god Ra would use the eye to subdue his enemies. Which is why the eye is considered a symbol of violence and power."

"Wow…you are really smart." Jane comments as we reach my car.

I smile while I open the door and watch as Jane sets my world down in his car seat. She looks at the buckles pensively before attempting to work them. To all of our shock she correctly buckled it, without any instruction.

"You can leave your bag in the back." I say as I get in the drivers seat.

She nods while putting her bag in the back. As she gets in the passenger seat Ace asks. "What a small intetin?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

JPOV

The ride to Garden of Eden was filled with Maura explaining how the digestive system works; sadly it was a lesson for both him and me. Then when we got there, Ace started talking to me about every thing and anything he could think of. I gotta admit the kid is smart as hell. By the time we finished I our patties we'd already bonded over sports, animals, video games, and music. I was enjoying myself with them so much I forgot all the shit I was going through at home….until now.

"Is every thing ok?" Maura asks sweetly.

The girl is really nice and, I must admit, the girl is F-I-N-E fine like a glass of well-aged wine. OH SHIT LITTLE JANIE WANNA COME OUT TO PLAY!

"Jane?"

"Hu? Oh yeah I'm Fine…ummm…Do you want to meet up again tomorrow at you're place…If you want I'll bring some food." I say while looking into her sparkling hazel eyes.

"Umm sure that will be fine. Just give me you're number and I'll text you later." She says while handing me her Iphone.

I take it and put my number in her phone under Sexy J. When I give her back the phone she looks at it then quirks her eyebrow. Fuck that's hot. I wink at her then hop out of the car, but before I leave I poke my head in the back.

"Hey little monkey, I'll see you tomorrow ok." I say to the kid.

He nods enthusiastically with a face splitting smile, then exclaims. "Ok Kemosabe!"

I can't help but laugh as I walk up to my door. When I finally get inside I find my dad and a few of the "Uncles" sitting at the kitchen table.

"J come here now!" My father demands.

I walk in the kitchen and sit at the table then say. "Look Pop before you say anything I gotta tell you the kid ain't mine Ok. I always wear a condom and after I heard a rumor that she got gonorrhea I started putting on my condoms in the bathroom, so I could fill them up with water to check for holes. I swear to God, on every thing I love, we never had unprotected sex with her so that kid can't be mine."

Dads eyes go wide at my words but he soon recovers and says. "Ok, but you need to stay out of the house for a while cause your Ma intends to kick your ass. But I don't think she'll believe us unless we get this trick to take a paternity test. Until then I'll send Johnny to watch her and see if he can find anything incriminating. Now go to your room before your mom sees you."

I nod ans stand up from the table.

"By the way, how much is that tutor you mentioned earlier askin for?" He asks as I reach the door.

"I told her I'd pay her twenty bucks a day….OH SHIT I FORGOT TO PAY HER! Oh well I'll give her forty tomorrow." I say.

He nods dismissively so I trudge up to my room, hop in my personal shower, and slip into a pair of loose light blue CK boxers and a matching CK sports bra. I clime into my California king bed covered by dark blue silk sheets and lay my head down on the black silk pillows.

I lay there staring at the ceiling for a while until a white flash catches my eye. I look over and find my phone lit up signaling that I got a text. I pick up the phone to see I got a text from an unknown number, so I open it.

_Unknown: Hi Jane It's Maura. I just wanted to say that Ace and I really enjoyed hanging out with you today, and tutoring you was actually quite fun. By the way Ace says that he wants you to come early tomorrow so the, you two can play videogames. He really can't wait to see you._

_Jane: Sounds cool I can't wait to chill with him either. So…ummm…are you going to sleep anytime soon?_

_Unknown: Well let me think, I bathed Ace, put him to bed, took a shower, and got dresses. That means I will be up watching Criminal Minds for 42 minutes…not counting commercials that is. Why do you ask?_

_Jane: Well I figured we can get to know each other after all you are my tutor._

_Unknown: Well I guess that dose make sense. Ok what do you wish to know?_

_Jane: Well I never met you before today so where are you from and why did you move here?_

_Unknown: Well I was born in France and raised there till I was five and my mother's husband died. So she moved my sister and I to our grandmothers summerhouse in London but when my grandmother died we moved to Philadelphia when I was ten. I stayed therefore three years till some stuff happened and she sent me here to live with my dad when I was fourteen. A moth after I got here I found out I was pregnant with Ace. My dad wanted me to get an abortion and my mom wanted me to give him up for adoption. So I begged them to let me go to the Ukraine with my grandfather, they agreed and I stayed with him for a year. So when I was fifteen I came back with my baby and started school._

_Jane: Damn that's an interesting past, I hope one day you'll tell me about what happened in Philadelphia. I hear being a teen parent is tuff how did you manage._

_Unknown: Well since both sides of my family come from money and I inherited millions from my Grandmother. So my parents bought me a nice and furnished place. My father and or brothers baby-sit Ace while I'm at school and Ace loves knowledge so much being around him is like being in school, l only I'm the teacher._

_Jane: Cool so…what's your favorite color?_

_Unknown: I don't have one. You?_

_Jane: Dark blue. Do you have any hobbies?_

_Unknown: Well when I was younger I use to dissect frogs with my mother. _

_Jane: That's not creepy._

_Unknown: My mother was a_ _neurosurgeon, than she became an ME. I always wanted to follow in her footsteps. So she taught me how to cut them open, where what organ was, and how to cut it without doing damage. I guess it was fun spending time with her._

_Jane: I understand that. So do you still want to be an ME?"_

_Unknown: Yeah. I'm better with dead bodies then living ones._

_Jane: Well you're really good with me so I guess you have to be something else lol._

_Unknown: Are you my friend now or is this Q and A just new crap for Casey and her friends to bully me about?_

_Jane: I would never do that to you Maur, ever. Why does Casey Bully you? _

_Unknown: Well I refused to join her gang so she decided to torment me. Jan I have to go Ace is screaming._

_Jane: Ok But tell me what happened me as soon as you can._

_Unknown: Ok bye Jane._

_Jane: Bye Maur_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Guest- I am intrigued by the fact that you talked shit about my fic then said you're going to keep reading my. But go ahead read it idgaf just keep your rude ass comments to your damn self. 3

**As for my other readers I love your CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and I love that some of you like and/or love this fic. Keep reading and keep reviewing.**

One-week later-JPOV

I'm sitting on the couch playing a little COD with my Pop before school, when he asks.

"So how were you last week?"

"I was fine. I spent basically every day with Maur-"

"Who?"

"My tutor. Any way I was mostly chilling at her place hanging. We usually study for a few hours then Ace-"

"Who?"

"Her son. Ace would get hungry, so she would go and cook while he and I played videogames. Then she would invite me to stay for dinner, I'd eat, come home then sleep."

"Awe sooo domestic. What about Casey?"

"What about her?"

"Have you two talked lately? I mean you're all cozy with this…..ummm"

"Maura."

"Maura, you don't think it's odd that you're willing to play daddy with her son but you refuse to even talk to Casey about her baby."

"Dad it's not like that ok. Maura and I are just friends Ok. Besides with Ace I'm like a friend not a father." I say as I look at the clock and groan.

"Fuck, Pop I gotta get to school." I grab my bag and head for the door.

"Bye Ma." I yell over my shoulder as I walk out the door.

She doesn't reply. I knew she wouldn't, she's been giving me the silent treatment ever since Casey went and fucking lied through her teeth about who her babies father is, the fucking slut.

I pull up to the school and park next to Mauras car. I can't help but look at my old group. She's turned my mother, my brothers and my friends….Even Barry…against me…..Fuck. I slam my head down on the steering wheel and groan in anger and pain.

"Are you Ok Jane?" I look up to find a concerned Maura staring down at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I retort sarcastically.

"Ok. So I'm making pasta carbonara for Ace tonight so I may not be able to actually tutor you. However I could use your help distracting the little heart." She says not picking up on my sarcasm.

I can't help but grin like Cheshire cat, I don't know why but she always makes me smile no matter what she says.

"Yeah sure. So you got your place ready for the storm their saying may hit us?" I ask as I hop out of my car.

"Yes, I had my father install storm proof shutter for every window in the house. Plus the house came with a back up generator." She answers while we walk to History.

"Cool. Is Ace still dreaming about Freddie Kruger?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Unfortunately. I still can not apprehend why my father would allow him watch such a gruesome movie." She sighs as we enter the class. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MPOV

When class ends I ask Jane to bring my stuff to our biology class while I us the restroom. She agrees and we part ways.

While I re-button my jeans I hear a high-pitched voice, easily identifiable as Casey Jones.

"I can't believe she's been slumming around with that freak!" She squeaks to some unknown person.

"Well you did kind of ruin her life with this whole 'You da baby daddy' thing lover." I'm shocked by the sound of a male voice calling Casey lover…in the girl's bathroom no less.

I pull out my Iphone and put it on record while I listen.

"Well let's put it this way. If either one of us told the truth we would be dead."

"No you would be dead. I however can just say you got me drunk and molested me, but I didn't tell anyone because I felt like less of a man. Besides I'm 16 and you're 18, who do you think will be in the most trouble?"

"Still you dumbass, seeing as you are her brother at best you'll be kicked out of the family. Worst case scenario your dad lets Jane kill you."

It's silent for a second before the bell rings. "Come on Tommy, I need a good fuck." Casey says, as a near by stall door closes.

I wait for a second to insure that they stay oblivious to my presence, than dash out the bathroom as fast as I can biology. On the way I txt my dad telling him to dismiss me from school, so when I enter the teacher tells me that I've been dismissed I just nod and gather my stuff. When Jane asks me what's going on I lie and tell her that I threw up in the restroom. Before leaving I take the lock off my Iphone and hand it to her.

I hope she decides to look at it and plays the recording at some point today….I just cant be here when it happens…


	4. Chapter 4

A month and five days later

MPOV

Honestly I love that Jane respects me enough to not go through my phone. But come on! I gave it to her on Monday last month and she still hasn't listened to that damn recording. Am I that boring? Does she just keep my phone in her pocket all day? I give up I'm staying out of this it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JPOV

"Jane! I wanna talk to you!"

I stop in my tracks as my mother's voice rings in my ears. I enter the kitchen to find my mothers and brothers packing up all types of food in plastic containers.

"We are going to the Jones's house today, and I want you to get your head out of your ass and apologize to that poor girl." She orders.

"WHAT!? MA MY HEAD AINT UP MY ASS, OKAY, SHE'S JUST A SLUT TRYING TO PIN HER KID ON ME CUSE SHE DON'T WANT TO ADMIT TO EVERYONE ELSE SHE CHEATED ON ME!" I yell out of frustration.

My left cheek is red and searing waves of pain head to my brain, which is still trying to comprehend why my head is involuntarily moving to the right.

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI! I DID NOT RASIE YOU TO YELL AT YOUR MOTHER AND I DAMN SURE DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR CHILD. NOW YOU CAN EAITHER GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND APOLOGIZE TO CASEY OR YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I'm struck dumfounded by my mothers outburst. "You're going to disown me, your own daughter, your own flesh and blood behind the lie of some slut. I'M YOUR CHILD YOUR SUPOSSED TO BELIEVE ME NO MATTER WHAT!"

My mother just gives me a cold look and says. "You can either get your shit together and apologize to Casey or you can get the fuck out of my house."

I feel tears well in my eyes as her words sink in. I nod aimlessly as the tears roll down my face. "Fine, Angela, I'm out." I rasp as I turn and walk out the door.

"JANE WAIT!"

I turn and find a disappointed looking Frankie.

"Why can't you just take responsibility for your god damn actions and be there for Casey and your kid?" He asks viciously.

"Because it aint my responsibility." I retort before getting in my car and driving to the one place I know I'm wanted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"JANE!" Ace yells as he opens the door and jumps into my arms.

I lift the boy up and kiss his head. "Hey baby boy. What's your mama up to?"

I ask as I close and lock the door.

"She is making food."

"Cool, Hey Maur." I greet as we enter the kitchen.

"Oh Jane, hello. Did you need anything?" She says as she looks over her shoulder to greet me.

I put Ace down an say. "Hey buddy I need to talk to Mama for a second."

The boy shrugs with a tinny OK then runs into the living room.

"Jane what's going on?" Maura asks as she turns to face me.

"Yeah I need a place to stay for a while, can I crash here?" I ask not making eye contact.

"Of course Jane. Why don't you go play with Ace while I finish making dinner." She says rather than asks.

"Ok. What's on the menu by the way?" I ask as I grab one of her dads beers.

"Brown sugar BBQ bacon wrapped meatloaf with a side of gnocchi's, shrimp, broccoli and mushrooms drizzled with Alfredo sauce. Now go and relax while I finish up here." She says.

Damn I love this girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow Maura that was amazing. Where'd you learn to make gnocchi's like that?" I ask as I finish off my fourth serving, I may be skinny but my stomach is a bottomless pit.

"Well my Nonno on my mothers side is an Italian chief, born and raised in Naples. He met my Grandmother when she was personally delivering the wine from her fathers Vineyard to his restaurant, La Tabella Di Marcia Verso Il Cielo. They fell in love, got married, fell out of love, he remarried, and she died." She answers while sipping her wine.

"Yeah, Mama and I go France this summa." Ace chimes followed by a tiered yawn.

"That's right little man now go get ready for your bath, it's ten o'clock" Maura says as she stands up and gathers the dishes.

"Come on Janie I wanna show you my room." He says as he pulls me along with him.

"Okay buddy, and if it's ok with mommy I'll help get your bath ready."

"No I'm actually done with the dishes, but could you help him gather his dirty cloths."

"Your done with the dishes that quick?"

"Jane we have a dishwasher." Maura chuckles as she finishes loading up said dishwasher.

"Ok call us when you want him." I say as I follow Ace up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later Maura and I are sitting on her couch, having a Hannibal movie marathon starting from Hannibal raising and ending with Hannibal.

"So Jane what brought you here? Not that you are not welcome I am merely curious." Maura asks.

"It's cool, I mean this is your place and all…Umm my mom kicked me out the house." I answer taking another swig of my second beer.

"Why would she do such a thing?"

"Well Casey's preggers and she claims it's mine but I don't believe her. My Ma would rather believe that I'm being a cowered than see the truth, so she kicked me out."

Maura goes silent for a while then sighs, jumps up and starts pacing.

" I…I tried…I tried to tell you…I-I gave you my cell phone so that I wouldn't feel guilty for your actions but this…this has gone too far." She rambles.

"Maura what are you talking about?" I ask with a chuckle at how cute she looks right now.

"You are not the father of Casey's baby…..Tommy is."

"What?"

"Your brother Tommy and Casey had sex and she got pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"I overheard them talking in the bathroom. I taped the conversation on my cell, which is why I gave it to you. All you have to do is press any button to light up the screen, then press play."

I pull Maura's phone out of my pocket and do as she instructed.

"_Well let's put it this way. If either one of us told the truth we would be dead."_

"_No you would be dead. I however can just say you got me drunk and molested me, but I didn't tell anyone because I felt like less of a man. Besides I'm 16 and you're 18, who do you think will be in the most trouble?"_

"_Still you dumbass, seeing as you are her brother at best you'll be kicked out of the family. Worst case scenario your dad lets Jane kill you." _

"_Come on Tommy, I need a good fuck."_

Everything goes quiet as my body shakes with anger. I'm gunna fucking castrate that little shit then fuck him up the ass raw with his own dick while making him look in the mirror as he eats his own balls. And when I'm finished with him I'm gunna beat that stank ass ho with a baseball bat till- I loose my train of thought sudden pain shoots through my neck. I look up and see Maura with sticking an empty syringe.

"Jane I can't and will not let you leave so I have injected you with a serum that will knock you out for a few hours or the rest of the night. When you wake up we will talk about this like civilized adults." Mauras says as she leads me to the guest bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MPOV

I feel bad for doing this to Jane but what other choice did I have? I would never trust anyone that angry not after….no….never…I will never let anyone suffer at the hands of anyone driven by anger…like I did.

IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT

"No can't remember"

MY LIFE WAS PERFECT BEFORE YOU CAME ALONG YOU SLUT

"…wont remember not now…"

YOU TORE MY FAMILY APART

"Oh please someone make it stop."

_I'LL TEAR YOU APART._

I back into a corner as I relive my worst nightmare and it's all her fault. If she had listened to the recording by herself I would have never had to see her anger, so much like his, or that cold deranged look….the look he gave me before he….oh god.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok Let me just clear this up Casey is a chick and Jane is intersexed

JPOV

Fuck I feel groggy as shit and my neck is killing me. What the hell happened?

"P-P-Please stop…no more please… I'm sorry please." Maura's voice sounds in my ears.

My body springs up before my brain can comprehend what the fuck is going on. The room spins out of control but fuck that shit, Maura's in trouble. I pull the covers off and stumble over to her. She is curled up in the corner crying and begging an invisible offender to leave her alone.

"Maur." I whisper as I place my hand on her shoulder.

She flinches but looks up; she looks so broken, as I slide closer to her.

"It's ok honey I'm here." I sooth her, while stroking her hair.

We stay like that for a while till she finally says stoically. "I'm sorry I drugged you but I had to…"

"Why?"

"Because you were angry and unpredictable….just like they were…."

"Who?"

"The men that raped me."

I pull her closer and grip her tighter as her arms fly around my neck.

"I just don't want you to hurt someone….like they hurt me." She sobs.

I nod sullenly then pick her up and carry her to the bed. She never lets go even when I lay her down, so I keep one arm around her while the other pulls the covers over us.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I ask softly.

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours."

Her eyes swirl with curiosity and pain.

"Not tonight."

She nods, clears her throat then says. "We will go to the mall tomorrow to get you some things you may need."

"Maura I hav-"

"Please, Jane, do this for me."

I can tell by the look in her eyes that she is truly scared of what I may do if I see Tommy or Casey….to be quite honest…so am I. "Ok, we'll go shopping tomorrow now lets get some sleep."

"Ok I'll try." She whispers before drifting off.

I look out the window as a ray of light peeks its way through the clouds. Damn, I hope Ace likes to sleep in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jane Wake up." Maura whispers in my ear.

"What time is it?" I groan as I roll onto my back.

"It's 9:00." Maura states.

I roughly rub my face before getting out of the bed.

"Here, you can put this on."

I take the cloths Maura is holding and lay them out on the bed. The top is a Celtics swingman vibe jersey. The bottoms are blue black loose fit washed denim shorts that; looks like it will stop just below my knees. But it was the shoes that made me nearly cream my boxers they are the 2011 ANTA KG**2**.

I use to have a pair back when they came out. I was gunna wear them but my dumbass took them and decided to get shit faced on the muddy shore of a swamp. Then dumb shit drops his keys in said swamp so he dives in to find them, with my shoes still on. When the fucker got home Ma scrubbed him down with a new dish sponge till his skin turned red and dad hosed him off.

"That is terrible, but you can keep those ones." Maura says.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Oh…Ok…By the way whose cloths are these?"

"They belong to my little brother, Dylan. He won't miss them though: hates basketball." She answers.

"If he hates them then why did he buy the jersey and shoes?"

Maura pauses for a moment the responds. "He is a kleptomaniac. When he sees expensive things he has to take them, weather he likes them or not."

"So he saw these said "Ooooow shine." Then stole them from the store?" I ask in shock.

"No he beat the crap out of the guy wearing them then took his cloths. After he gave them to me as a present. How ever he only did this because our other two brothers can't fit them. To be quite honest neither can I, but I kept them nonetheless."

I am utterly speechless.

"Well I'll leave you to get dressed."

She starts to head for the door.

"Maura wait!"

She stops. "Yes Jane?"

"It wasn't your father or one of your brothers was it?"

Her eyes go wide. "Of course not Jane…but thank you for asking rather then assuming. By the way this room has its own bathroom. The door is right in front of the bed. The bathroom has an in floor tub so you will have to " She says before she walks out the door.

"Hey Maura wait a second!" I call.

She reenters the room with a questioning look on her face.

"Why did you give me so much Celtics gear?" I ask looking over the outfit.

"Oh right I almost forgot. I was hoping that you would take Ace to the Celtics game tonight. I pre ordered the two courtside tickets for him and my brother. Unfortunately my father needs our help with a project he's working on for my grandpa. Also it's my way of apologizing for tranquilizing you last night."

"Really, well if this is how you apologize then you can tranqu me any time….Wait so what so what is the plan for today.?"

"Well the game starts at 8 so we can still go shopping. After that we can head back here so I can prepare two trays vegetable lasagna with bacon, two trays of enchiladas, two trays of baked macaroni and cheese, and three pots of pasta carbonara….my cooking skills are another reason I must go to my fathers tonight. Since I woke up at six, when my father called, I had time to prepare the ingredients. So when we get home I just have to put it all together."

"Ok, I'll be down in twenty minutes."

She nods and once again leave the room so I can get ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MPOV

To say I'm apprehensive about leaving my pride and joy with…well Jane is the biggest understatement of the century. I have never imagined that I would ever trust anyone enough to take care of my only reason for living. But this is simply something I cannot get out of. I look at my baby in his little Garnett jersey, black cargo pants, and dark green vans…Jan helped him pick them out at the store.

I am also a little scared of what my fathers and brother intend for me to do when I get to the Manor. I wish I could just avoid this, pretend like it is some sick jock. But in my heart I know that I am just fooling myself by thinking I would be exempt from such an important ritual. A ritual that began the day my Great, Great, Great, Great Grandfather started this mob.

"Maura Ace and I are about ta hit the road head to the game. Do you want us to load up your car before we go?"

I look at Jane then nod. She grabs three of the trays while Ace grabs a pot. I grab the last pot and follow them out. Jane stacks the trays up in my trunk then we put the pots on top of them.

"Thank you both. Ace give me a hug and a kiss before you leave." I say while dropping to my knees.

I think he is the only person in the world that I would grass stain my Gucci jeans for.

"Ok Mama!" He yells.

The boy practically tackles me to the ground.

"I love you Mommy." He whispers.

He lets me go then hops in Jane's car.

"Don't worry Maur, I'll take care of him."

"You better…Or I'll kill you slowly and painfully."

The shocked look on Jane's face is funny but this is no laughing matter. I will kill her if anything, and I mean ANYTHING, happens to my baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maura my dear, There is an issue I need you to tend to in the basement while we prepare for the ritual." My father rasps.

I nod and walk to the basement. I'm not shocked to find a man bound to my surgical table. I'm glad they put rubber sheets down and took out my equipment. It saves me some time.

I walk to the naked man and look deep into his eyes. They are filled with fear, sorrow, and hate. Hmm he must have not been told what I shall do to him. I place a hand on his battered flesh to trace the bruises and scars. He looks to be twenty and has many scars littering his lean form. I look into his eyes once more before moving to my knives.

"I will begin your torment now poor soul. I am Fuascailt and I will be the one sending you to either heaven or hell. Were you go is not my concern, my concern is tearing you up so others can reuse what you no longer can." I lift my surgical knife and turn to him.

It is now that I see the pleading look in his silver pools. He understands now, what ever he has done has sealed his fate. I confirm this as I take my knife and begin slicing off long strips of his flesh and muscles. The cuts are not perfect, due to his constant movement. He is trying to scream but the rag in his mouth muffles his cries. it would not matter anyway, this room is sound proof. The lack of blood on the sheet tells me that his blood was drained before I came. I'm glad that father had this man prepared so I could just chop him up.

I gently split his rib cage so I can gingerly remove his internal organs and put them in coolers. I extract the marrow from his bone, scoop out his eyes, cut out his throat, and finally remove the brain.

I take the hollow bones and rubber sheets and throw them into the old furnace, where they will burn. I put the organs and marrow in medical coolers and mark them. As soon as I'm done I put the flesh and muscles in a blue cooler. I put the medical containers in a box and bring them with me up stairs with the blue box on top of it then exit the room.

"Take the blue container to the aquarium then take the box to Boston hospital." I order one of my father's laky David.

"When you come back clean up any and every trace of blood you find…Use luminol to double check." I add.

He nods in compliance then scurries off to finish his tasks.

"Maura, it's time."

I turn to my father; He looks so proud. I walk into his office with a blank expression; I will never let them see my fear. Candles that surround my father's desk are the only light in the room. On top of said desk is a blood red plush cotton comforter and a matching pillow. There is a small group of hooded people gathered around the fireplace.

I take off all my cloths and lie on the comforter. My older brother Collin binds my hands together then ties them to the legs of the desk. Dylan does the same to my legs while my father rubs alcohol on my back.

"Sa lá atá inniu Beidh muid ina bhall nua a thionscnamh i ár céimeanna. Aon chomhalta nua go bhfuil, trí mheáin uile an brains na hoibríochta sin. Tá athrú sí an oiread sin ó bhog sí agus anois tá sé in am go bhfuil muid ag glacadh léi. I gcás go bhfuil sí do dheirfiúr, do col ceathrar, d'ua, banua, agus mo iníon. Tá sí mo smartest, kindest, leanbh an chuid is mó meas agus sin an fáth mé ainm di mo sliocht. Anois mo pháiste iarr mé, roimh a thabhairt liom tú an branda teaghlaigh, mian leat é?" ("Today we will initiate a new member into our ranks. A new member that is, by all means the brains of this operation. She has changed so much since she moved here and now it is time that we embrace her. For she is your sister, your cousin, your grandchild, and my daughter. She is my smartest, kindest, most respectful child, which is why I name her my progeny. Now my child I ask, before I give you the family brand, do you wish it?") My fathers voice sounds.

" Is ea athair." (Yes father.)

"An lig sé sruthán agus é a iompar go maith." ("Then let it burn and carry it well.") He rasps before pressing the hot metal iron to my back.

I feel my blood gather in my back and face as my whole body tightens up. I stair blankly at the fire that dancing in the pit across from me allowing me to self-hypnotize and relax; in this state I feel little to no pain.

Father finally pulls the iron away after twenty minutes. The smell of burning flesh fills the room and I can't help but gag. Since I'm no longer self-hypnotized I can feel the mind numbing pain, however I planed for this.

"Cian can you go down stairs and bring me the syringe filled with a clear liquid." I tell Dylan's twin.

He does as told and comes back soon with my morphine. I tell him to stick it into my lower back, which he does with ease.

"Help your sister sit up." My grandfather orders.

My brothers do as told cutting me loose then helping me sit on the edge go the desk. "Are you ok my dear?" My father asks while whipping away my involuntary tears.

"Yes father I'm fine. I felt little to no pain."

"Good. Now lets get you wrapped up and back home."

After ten minutes I'm all cleaned and wrapped up driving back to my place. From what I hear the game is in double overtime. I hope Jane did not decide to leave early because I really need a little alone time. When I pull into the driveway, I'm releaved to find it empty. Thank goodness.

As soon as I enter my house I make a B-line to my room. I strip off all my cloths and slip on my black satin robe that ends just below my knees. I go back down stairs grab a bottle of 1990 Le Vin des dieux, my family brand. I pop in my favorite movie "Just Cause" and sit on the couch with my right leg over my left.

Ten minutes into the movie when Jane walks in with a passed out Ace in her arms. I pause the movie and go to gather my son.

"Thank you so much Jane. I will put him in bed, why don't you make yourself comfortable. If you wish you can restart the movie." I whisper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JPOV

I stare at Maura in aw…Fuck she looks damn good in that robe. I shake the dirty thoughts out of my head as I walk over to the fridge to grab a beer. I put the beer on a coaster then run up stairs to my designated room. I change in to a black sports bra and short basketball shorts without underwear to let my member breath.

When I get back down stairs I find Maura laying on the couch with a black blanket over her. The movie is back to the beginning credits and paused, I guess she really does want to chill with me tonight. I walk over to the couch.

"So what are we watching?" I ask.

Maura stands up and jesters for me to lie down. "This is _Just Cause._ It's a movie about criminals."

I slip under the covers but hold them open for her. She slides in next to me then turns to the TV pressing her ass against my semi hard dick…This is gunna be a real long night.

**IF ANYONE WANTS TO SEE MAURAS BRAND I'LL SEE IF I CAN PUT IT ON A WORD DOC AND POST IT. IF NOT I'LL POST IT ON MY FACBOOK ACOUNT**


	6. Chapter 6

April 19th Friday

JPOV

I can't believe this, I can't fucking believe this. Today is my fucking birthday and no one in my family even bothered to call. What type of fuckery is this? They are my family. I look over at the table that I once sat at. They are all ignoring me…Even Frankie…

"Hello Jane I'm sorry I'm late but my mother just called me. She says Ace is not feeling good and he wants me right now. Ace gets really needy when he's sick so I have go. Will you take the class notes for me?"

I look up at Maura and smile. I really love how amazing she is. I mean she was raped at a young age, became a single mother, loves the child forced upon her unconditionally. She's still a straight A student, helps her family, and is letting me stay with her for the next two months. I swear this girl is either Super Woman or an Angel but either way she can do no wrong in my eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Kiss the little guy for me." I respond.

She nods with a quick thank you then scurries off. I finish my lunch quick then leave the Cafeteria.

"Hey! Rizzoli!" Someone yells as I reach my locker.

I stop and turn to face Casey with my old friends and brothers.

"What?"

"We saw you five nights ago at the Celtics game. We just wanted to know why you were acting all father like with that blond boy rather then the kid in Casey's uterus." Berry asks accusingly.

I think back to the game. Ace and I were sitting courtside and Rondo just scored the winning basket in double half time. Ace flung his arms around my neck as I wrapped my arms around his waist and leapt to my feet. We screamed and cheered while I held him in my arms. The boy kissed my cheek in excitement so I kissed him on the forehead. I remember one of the cameras zooming in on us as we hugged. When I told Ace to face the camera I realized the kid was knocked out so I took him home. I guess they must have seen that.

"I was being a good friend unlike you Berry. I did you forget that it was you that once told me Casey cheated on me and got the clap?" I retort.

Berry looks everywhere but at me while everyone just stares at him and Casey.

"Yeah say something now." I threaten before storming off.

Fucking dickheads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MPOV

I race to my house so that my mother and Ace can go to the store and grab house decorations for the surprise birthday party we are throwing Jane, while I finish making the three-layer Italy shaped surprise cake. I'm so glad Mother came here from Philadelphia to help me treat my brand. Mother was slightly shocked when I told her why Jane was staying with me, but she is proud of me for helping her out.

The sound of my phone ringing draws me back to reality. I press the button on my bluetooth earpiece then answer.

"Hello dear, I decided to get the decorations now so Ace and I are heading to the store."

"Ok Mother I'm on my way home anyway. How far did you guys get on the cake?" I ask

"Well we were able to cut out the cookie batter and color it. Then we lined them up in the cake pans so all you have to do is put the cake in the oven, wait till it's done, then decorate it." She answers.

"Great that gives me time to meet up with Félix."

"Who is Félix?" My mother inquires.

"He is a pitcher for the Boston Red Sox."

"So how do you know him?"

"He contacted me looking for a 1970 bottle of Le Vin des dieux as an anniversary present for his wife. I told him I'd give him the bottle free if he signed one of his Jerseys, a baseball bat, and a baseball for Jane. Also he has to give her two season tickets."

"For a 1970 bottle of wine, Christ if mother heard you she would turn over in her grave. Why the hell would you do that?"

"Don't worry mother it is one of the personal bottles from the catacombs. I brought it back here just incase something came up. Besides it's the perfect present for Jane."

"Maura…how well do you know this girl?"

"We've been hanging out for a few months now, why?"

"Well I find it kind of odd that you are doing all this for a girl you don't even know is all."

"I understand your concern mother but there is no need. Jane is a really good friend and the first person, outside of the family, I've trusted in a long time."

"I get it Maura. Listen I have to go I'm about to get in the car."

"Ok Mother I will see you when you get home."

I hang up the phone then tell it to call Félix. When he answers I tell him to meet me at my place then give him the address. He says he'll be there in ten minutes.

I pull into my drive way then head straight to the kitchen to put the red, vanilla, and green batters in the oven. I then start preparing Hunters pie and pasta primavera with shrimp and chicken as a side dish.

A ginger nock alerts me to another presence. I open the door to find Félix with a duffel bag swinging in his hand as he shifts uncomfortable staring at the ground.

"Did you bring the signed items?" I ask politely.

He nods and hands me the bag then pulls the season passes out of his jacket pocket. I put the bag on the floor the take the tickets.

"Ok let me grab your wine."

I scurry back to the kitchen place the tickets on the counter and take the wine out of the freezer.

I get the bottle, thank him for drinking my brand, give him the bottle, and send him on his way. As he leaves the timer on my oven ding telling me my cake has cooked. I take the cake out of the oven and replace it with the pie. I put the pasta on the stove then start stacking and frosting the cake. When I finish preparing the cake, I start on putting my primavera together.

To my shock, there's a harsh demanding knock on my door.

"Coming!" I yell as I run to the door.

I open it to find a short brunet with honey blond high lights, light hazel blue eyes, and a curvy figured woman scowling at me.

"Are you Maura Isles?" The woman asks through gritted teeth.

I stare at the woman, studying her face…I feel like I've seen her some were be-

"Your Janes mother aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"So what are you doing here? I thought you wanted nothing to do with the child that you carried for nine months, gave birth to, and raised." I sass.

"How would a child like you understand what it's like to have a-"

"MOMMY!" Ace yells, interrupting what ever Angela was going to say.

I kneel down as my boy runs into my open arms.

"Actually Mrs. Rizzoli I know exactly what it is like to have a child and no matter what he does I will ALWAYS be on HIS side." I retort.

Angela looks shocked yet remorseful.

"Tell Jane I'll bring some of her stuff here tomorrow…and give her this."

She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a gold swarovski pearl rosary necklace. She holds it out to me but I shake my head.

"Why don't you give it to her yourself? You're her mother and she misses you."

"Yeah well I don't wish to see her at the moment…it's in everyone's best interest." She says with a sad smile.

"Why you gunna slap me again?" Jane voice shocks us both, how did I not notice her pull up?

"JANIE!" Ace yells as he jumps out of my arms and into hers.

I need get him some Ritalin…or the Dance Central and Just Dance games…something to even him out just a little.

"Ok you know what I'm just going to take the Rosary, Jane you go inside, and Angela you can leave. If you ever wish to NOT slap Jane you may come by anytime." I offer.

Angela gives me the rosary then storms off. Jane scoffs then walks into the house.

"Holy crap MAURA YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN"T MAKE A BIG DEAL TODAY!" Jane yells as she enters the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen and find the cake with nineteen candles.

"I sent you two out two hours ago and all you bought was nineteen candles?" I seethe.

"No…we bought nineteen candles, three video games, and a lighter." My mother chimes.

"Cool what games did you get." Jane asks.

"Dance central 1-3." Ace answers.

"Well that will help wean him off the cake."

"WE'RE GIVING HIM CAKE!?" Mother and Jane yell.

"Of course! What you thought I'd just let him sit there and watch as we eat your cake. By the way no one touch the cake till after dinner. I know it's early but if we want Ace to get to sleep around ten then we have to start now."

"HEY I RESENT THAT!"

The three of us laugh at Ace's out burst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MPOV

Jane and I sit on the couch, watching my hyperactive son dance to OMG by Usher while my mother takes a bath.

"So Maura now that we're done with that amazing cake can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure Jane."

"Well I heard about this house party at this kid, Giovanni's, place. I was wondering if you would come with me. I really need to just get trashed and party, but I don't want to be alone…just in case, you know."

I look at Jane pondering her question. She does have a point, I mean she never did get a chance to let off steam…and I don't want her to do anything stupid…sooooo.

"I'll go if my mom agrees to watch Ace."

"I'll do it now go get ready."

Jane and I jump at the sound of my mothers voice.

"Umm thanks Dr. Hunt…I'm just gunna get ready."

I watch as Jane makes her escape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JPOV

God today was a mess. First the confrontation at school, then seeing my mom here…let's just say I'm glad Maura didn't listen when I said I didn't want her to do anything for my birthday. I must admit it was fucking awesome. She made me a cake shaped like Italy with three layers colored to look like the Italian flag with baseball bat shaped cookies in the middle and it tasted fucking amazing! Then she got me all this awesome autographed baseball stuff, made me a mean hunter's pie and pasta primavera. God she's amazing.

Yet the anger and resentment is still welled up inside me. God I need to get wasted and just let it all go. I'm so glad she agreed to come out with me tonight. I'm kinda scared of what I would do if Casey and Tommy showed up and I was alone.

I shake the thought away as I slip on a black tank top, white ankle socks, blue fitted jeans, a short sleeved pleaded blue and black button up, and my black and blue checked chucks. I brush my hair back in a neat ponytail then head to Maura's room.

As I reach her door she exits and for the first time ever I feel my world stop. There she is, Maura Isles, in a skin tight blood red V-neck that displays a subtle amount of cleavage, painted on blue jeans that makes her ass look amazingly voluptuous, and black leather knee high four inched heels.

"Damn."

"Language Jane." She scolds.

"Um yeah I need to change." I mumble as I reenter my room.

God I'm getting sooo hard right now I need to get the fuck out of these pants. I swamp my blue and black button up with a yellow and black one, I trade in my fitted blue jeans for baggy gay ones, and my black and yellow batman high top converse.

I walk back into the hall to once again find Maura.

Lord give me strength.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JPOV

To say we got wasted is an understatement we're fucking trashed and destroyed. I'm Glad Megan is kind enough to pick us up at three in the morning because we can't drive. I'll admit she scolded us the whole way home but it's better then one of us driving home drunk.

When we get home Maura and I stumble upstairs. To my shock Maura grabs me by the back of my neck and kisses me. I pull away and stare deep into her eyes. Her hand gently strokes my cheek; my hands slide around her waist. Our lips meet again, only this time I push her into her room.

**Ok I'm stopping** **because the sex scene needs to be coupled with either a red herring or a prophecy. But I promise chapter 7 will be up ASAP scouts honor…wait I'm not a scout…ok writers honor. **


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I'm done, I'm no longer going to try and explain what is going on with Jane's gender. Why you ask, because I explained it in AN for my first chapter, so just go back to the first chapter and read the AN. Also I forgot to mention in that AN that Ace is a genius.

JPOV

We stumble backwards to the inviting bed, lips sealed tightly to each other's. My hands wander her hourglass figure, god her body is fucking tight; even my baggy jeans are to tight right now. When Maura hits the bed, she pulls away from me with a smile and starts fiddling with the button and zipper on my pants.

"Hold up babe, I wanna see the twins first." I husk while stumbling backwards.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Maura leans back before whispering. "Then set them free."

I smile; taking her collar in my hands I rip the shirt right down the middle. I swear my dick got harder at the site of her firm supple breast practically spilling out of her black lace bra. I grab the cups of the bra and pull until the thin strap connecting them snaps. I can hear the Hallelujah chorus playing in back ground as I lay my eyes on her perfect stiff pink nipples. Damn those things could cut glass.

"Now that you have "Freed the twins" allow me to unleash the beast." Maura says sensually as she stands up and switches our positions.

I lean back, watching as Maura drops to her knees and takes my throbbing shaft in her mouth. Dear god this is amazing, the feel of her tongue swirling around my head as she practically sucks the cum out of me.

"Jesus Christ, Maura." I grunt as her tongue flicks over my head.

She starts bobbing her head faster, sucking harder, and taking me deeper…and deeper…and FUCK i'm in, ten and a half inches of a 100% Italian sausage down her throat. Jesus this girl is amazing. Fuck I gotta stop her I can't take this shit.

I grab Maura's hair to pull her off my cock.

"Jaaaane I wasn't finished." She whimpers sadly.

I distract her with a passionate kiss. She straddles my waist so I flip her on her back and start sucking on her breast like a starving baby. I flick and rolling my tongue over her sensitive nipple while my other hand tweaks her other. I switch breast and repeat my actions.

"Jane please." Maura begs as she tries to push my head down.

I smile before pulling my body away from hers to work on taking off her shoes. I only fell once while trying to pull off the first boot the second was much easier. Her painted on jeans did cause me to hit myself in the face but fuck it I aint stopping.

As I'm about to go down on her, Maura grabs me by the hair and throws me on the mattress.

"Enough foreplay I need you in me NOW!" Maura demands as she impales herself on my shaft.

God she's sooooo fucking tight I think I may just cum right now. Maura starts off slow but soon increases her pace fuck I'm close. I I lick my thumb before using it to rubb her clit.

"OH FUCK JANE I'M GUNNA CUUUUM!"

"Mmm me to baby." I groan.

I flip us over and pound harder and faster inside of her until I feel her walls clench around me. Her pussy literally sucks the cum out of my cock until our climax comes to its falling point. I roll off of Maura and pass out on the bed next to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aces Dream

_I'm sitting on the couch with Jane, playing Blitz on my old Xbox system, when Jane looks at me and asks._

"_You know I love you right Ace!"_

_I look at her and nod._

"_So you know you can call me Daddy right?"_

_I tilt my head to the side head to the side, confused by her question. Before I can ask about it the door burst open and a large gray haired man in black slacks, a long white lab coat, and a light blue surgical mask barges in the room. Just as Jane sands up to attack him, a nother man with short black hair comes up behind her and holds a surgical knife to her neck._

"_Take care of Aednat. Daddy loves you baby boy." Jane whispers before the man slides his hand across her neck._

_A stream of red flows from her neck as the word Daddy slips from my lips._

My eyes shoot open and tears well up in my eyes.

"Daddy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janes Dream

_I'm standing on Maura's doorstep in a black suit, with a brief case that holds my bloody shirt and a mac11. When I open the door two little kids come running up to me screaming Daddy over and over again. To say I'm confused is an understatement._

"_How was work, Daddy?" a small dirty blond girl asks._

_I soon go from being an active participant to a speculator. Watching as my body lifts the happy child and answers. "It was uneventful. How about you Aednat, how was your day?"_

"_Fuuuuun. Ace taught me how to play Tekken, I kicked his butt."_

"_Oh Really?" I ask as I put the little girl down. _

"_Please I let her win."_

"_Did noooot!"_

"_Did toooo!"_

"_Hey why don't you two set up the game and let me watch you play."_

_Their faces light up and they race off to turn on the game. _

" _Winner gets to play me!" I call behind them_

"_Honey you're home." _

_I turn my gaze to find a very pregnant Maura stirring something in a large bowl._

"_Hey hot stuff what you got there?" I ask as I walk over to her._

"_Brownie batter. Wanna taste?" She whispers seductively._

_I nod. She holds the spoon out to me then it "accidentally" slips so some gets on my lip._

"_Here let me clean that up."_

_I cant help but smile as she licks the batter off my lips._

"_Wow I forgot how frisky you are when you're pregnant. What's for dinner?" _

"_Well I've been craving meat a lot lately. So I decided to make beef stew, hunter's pie, and mashed potatoes with bacon. However since I can't seem to shake the craving to eat meat without some form of chocolate, I made brownies. The ones I made for you and the kids are in the oven, this batter is just for my pleasure."_

"_Oh I see brownie battered beef stick." I wink._

"_No brownie covered food. By the way can you pick me up a box of slim Jims from the supply market later?"_

"_I got a slim Jane you can have." I joke._

_The look on her face screams not funny so I just call Frankie and tell him to pick them up for me._

"_Daddy." Aces voice calls._

_I turn to find him standing in the corner crying._

"_Ace."_

"_Daddy!"_

My eyes snap open as a small hand touches my bare arm. I look over to find Ace with tears streaming down his eyes

"Hey little man what's wrong?" I ask.

The boy climes onto the bed and flings his arms around me.

"I-I-I h-had a b-bad dream." He sobs into my chest.

"What happened in your dream Piccolo?"

"Th-there was a a bad man and he…he…" A fresh wave of tears flow down his cheeks as he finishes. "He killed you."

My eyes widen in shock as the boy sobs uncontrollably. I pull the boy closer to me and hold him as tight as I can, without hurting him.

"Hey Bambino its ok, Babbo is fine ok. But ummm…could you grab me the black boxers on the floor."

The boy wipes away his tears and nods. Grabbing my boxers at the end of the bed. While he does this I take off my button up and put it on Maura. Fuck I must have been really trashed to keep my tank top and my over shirt on during sex. Ace hands me the Boxers and I slip them on.

"Come on little guy lets get a glass of warm milk, a big slice of cake, and watch have a Harry Potter marathon." I offer.

Ace shakes his head no.

"Why not?"

"Voldemort scars me." He answers timidly.

"Ok…What do you wanna watch?"

"General Hospital."

"…..oooookaaaaay. I guess we're lucky your mother owns every season huh?"

He nods franticly as he takes my hand and leads me down stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MPOV

My eyes flutter open as the first rays of the sun shines in my eyes. I sit up slowly and, to my shock, feel a pain shoot through my core. What the hell happened last night? I shake my head then stand up slowly as I walk into the bathroom and run myself a hot bath.

"Maura are you almost done in there? I wanna wrap your wounds so I can go back to sleep." My mothers voice calls.

"Mother you can come in. I think I'll need your help to bath anyway; my body feels really weak."

"I'm not shocked with all the noises you and Jane were making last night. I barely got any sleep last night."

"Wait what noises?"

"Oh come on Maura I'm not stupid. We both know what you were doing."

"No actually I was too drunk to remember. Now please tell me what noises we were making."

"Honestly hun it sounded like she was fucking the living shit out of you."

"MOTHER!"

"What Maura I'm being honest. Now sit down while I wash your back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I finish my bath I slip on my lacey red bra and panty set then put on my black robe. I exit my room in search of the Italian bombshell that I need to talk to like now. I look in all the rooms before finally deciding to check downstairs. To my shock I find her laying on the couch with Ace curled up next to her. I can't help but swoon at the site of her holding my baby so protectively.

I kneel in front of them and brush a stray strand of hair out of Jane face.

"Jane wake up we need to talk." I whisper with a gentle shake her.

She groans tightening her hold on Ace, causing ace to sigh as he nuzzles her neck. Wow they look really cute like…like a family. I shake away the thought; now's not the time to think about that I need to know what happened last night and how it will effect our relationship.

I pinch Janes nose until her eyes shoot open while she gasps for air.

"We need to talk." I say before walking into the kitchen.

Jane stumbles in after me. I get her a cold glass of water.

"Thanks babe."

She drains the glass then asks. "What's up baby doll?"

"What happened last night?" I ask bluntly.

"We had sex, really hot sex might I add." She husks.

I sigh leaning over the counter and rubbing my face.

"Maura what's wrong?" Jane asks walking up behind me.

"Jane I'm…I…this…we…" How do I say this…how do I tell her I'm scared.

"Listen, Maura, I know this is hella complicated and you're scared. I'm scared too, I mean come on anyone in our situation would be scared. Because we wouldn't be the only ones affected by this relationship, if we start one, we have to think of Ace to. Now I'll be the first to admit that I'm not really the best when it comes to kid, but when I'm around Ace it just feels...right and natural. And I'm-"

"Jane this has nothing to do with Ace., you are wonderful with him and I know for a fact that he idealizes you. This is about me…and my past…Jane I'm…I'm just not physically or emotionally ready for a real relationship. You are the first person I have trusted in years yet I stay emotionally guarded, waiting for the day when I loose you. As for being intimate with you…well to be quite honest I'm shocked I didn't burst out in tears before you started. I'm highly damaged Jane…and I do not think it's worth it." I interject.

Jane turns me around so that I'm facing her then says. "Look I don't care about all that, ok. I only care about getting a chance to at least explore my feelings for you. Cause I've never felt like this before about anyone. When ever I'm with you I feel like my hearts gunna burst out of my chest, when you touch me I feel like I'm on fire, when we cuddle I feel whole, and when you're not with me I feel empty. I don't know if what I'm feeling is love, hell I've never even contemplated the idea of falling in love. All I know is that I have strong feelings for you and I want to see where they take me. I want to try this whole family thing with you Maura I want to try please let's just try. That's all I'm asking Maura."

I stare into Jane's eyes, searching for an iota of falsehood…yet all I find is…pure adoration and truth.

"Ok we can try…but lets pretend last night never happened ok?"

Jane nods franticly before pulling me into her arms, and holding onto me for dear life. I return the hug with a small smile, maybe one day I'll be open enough to tell her I have feelings for her too.


	8. Chapter 8

1 Month later

_The constant struggle [strum] ensures my insanity._

_Passing the ignorance ensures the struggle for my family_

_We're hungry beware of our appetite._

_Distant drums bring the news of a kill tonight._

_T__he kill which I share with my passengers._

_We take our fill, take our fill, take our fill._

I grab my phone and hit the answer button. "Well hello father I'm shocked you even bothered to called the black sheep."

"Oh Jane don't be like that. Look I know it's been a while since I called but I've been busy fixing shit your dumbass brother fucked up. Tommy's such a fuckin idiot I swear that little shit's gunna ruin us. Jane I need you to come with me and the Uncles to Mexico, Tommy really fucked up and now we gotta leave for a little while."

"Why do I have to go I'm not involved?"

"You need to come because the dumbshit fucked up a drug deal with a crooked cop. Instead of doing it himself he sent his stupid friend Donny to do it. Donny says he thought the cop was legit so he used your custom made WWI 1918 Trench Knife to kill him, then he left it in the dude. Both of your prints are all over it and with all the evidence in the warehouse the cops could put us all away."

"So torch the place and get my knife."

"We can't Doyle's guys own it. Donny says he was so fucked up he didn't realize he wasn't on our turf. I've been trying to get Patrick to help us out…fucker said he'll think about it."

"Please tell me you squashed that …leech?" I cover as Maura walks in the room.

She gives me a funny look so I cover the receiver and whisper. "My dad fell into a swamp, got leeches all over him. One in a very…intimate place you know."

"I hope he burned rather then pulled it off." She comments.

"Wait you can't pull a leech off you?"

"Yes you can. If you have long nails you can use it to break the suction then just pull it away. It hurts a lot but works."

"Hmm I learn something new everyday."

"Jane focus!" My father yells.

"Right sorry dad umm let me just tell Maura ok. Also I have some…things I gotta take care of so I'll meet you guys there in three days."

"Jane I don't know if we have three days." He sighs.

I look down at the sleeping boy in my lap. He got the flue from one of his friends. The Dr. Hunt said he'll be fine in a few days but even so I'm still worried about him. Plus I would feel like shit if I left the little guy like this.

"Sorry dad I can't pull that off. Look I'll deal with it later but right now I gotta go." I sigh hanging up before my dad can answer.

"What was that about?" Maura asks as she places a fresh bucket next to Aces head.

"Oh my parents set up a family reunion in Mexico. Dad says I should even if Ma don't want me there." I answer.

"Why Mexico?"

"Well we always go to Italy so dad thought it would be a nice change of scenery." I lie.

Before Maura can press farther her phone vibrates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MPOV

I look at my phone and sigh when I see my elder brother Aaron's picture.

"I have to take this." I say.

I quickly walk out of the room and answered the phone.

"What do you want you ingrate?" I ask harshly.

"Jeez Maura sorry. Look something big has come up so you gotta come to dads."

"You idiot give that damned phone to me." I hear my mother yell on the other line.

"Yes please give my mother the phone."

"Alright fine." He groans.

"Maura listen to me, you need to come to your fathers house now." My mother urges.

"Tell me mother what is so important that would I leave my sick son?"

I hear a door close on the other line before my mother responds. "If you don't Jane will go to jail for murdering a police officer." She deadpans.

"I'm on my way."

I hang up the phone and rush into the main room.

"Jane I have to go. Something terrible has occurred at my fathers home and I must help him deal with it."

Jane looks up at me and nods in understanding. "Ok babe. Just come home soon…I get antsy when you're not around."

I smirk at how cute she is. I walk over to her the place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I can not promise that." I say as I rush to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I storm into my father's house like a tornado, demanding answers to a question I don't know if I should ask.

"Well those dumbass Ginzos fucked up big time. One of um iced a dirty Guido pig in one of our special family wearhouses. Now they want us to help clean up their mess. Honestly I say fuck those Wops." Colin jokes.

"I find every single word you just said offensive seeing as I'm ITALIAN YOU DUMBSHIT!" I yell.

"Oh shit Maura I-I-I'm so fuckin-"

"SHUT UP! FATHER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yell.

"Jesus Maura I'd hate to be on your bad side." My father chuckles before answering.

"Look twenty years ago there was an Italian mob families called the Strazzulla most of them were killed during a cop raid. However one of the eldest two sons, Francesco and Malevolo, lived. Francesco was the eldest so it was only natural that he took over the family business. Frank decided it would be best if he and his brother disappeared so they destroyed all their records and forged new ones. They changed their last name to Rizzoli and said their parents, Agostino and Concetta, died in a house fire. Which technically is true Agostino and Concetta did die in a house fire, a fire started by their father when Francesco was twelve and Malevolo was six. He took them there to toughen them up but it turned out to be the perfect alibi. You see Malevolo twisted his ankle while trying to flee and Frank wouldn't leave him so their pictures were taken by reporters. Luckily they were smart enough to say their last names were Rizzoli because the cops took them and put them into foster care. The next day the boys 'ran away.' Now tell me isn't that the perfect alibi if you get some falsified legal documents written up saying that you're someone you're not. The boys gave them selves a new life but they were determined to pick up where their pops left off. However the cops were all over everything so one of their inside guys suggested they lay low for awhile. A year later Frank came back a year latter with a hot little Sicilian brod named Angela. A few months later the had a kid Jane Rizzoli, a year and a few month later they had Tommy Rizzoli, and last but certainly not least Francesco Rizzoli Jr. Like you Jane is the one who will take over the family business, but since she's being smart and not taking care of a kid that aint hers. That Casey chick's a slut, I mean she fucked Colin."

"Hell yeah I gave that bitch the clap a few years back." Colin yells with pride.

"That is not something to be proud of bro." Aaron comments.

"Colin you are a fucking idiot." I whisper while rubbing my eyes.

"Anyway she's been MIA so Frank let Tommy take the lead on a simple drug deal with a crooked cop. However Tommy poned the job off on some kid named Donny. Now the kid didn't know the cop was dirty so when he saw the cop he got really nervous and stabbed the poor sap. Funny thing is he used Jane Rizzoli's trademark knife. Even funnier that knife has her, Tommy, and Frankie Jr.'s prints on it. Now here is the kicker all the evidence of this is in one of our wearhouses. So now they want us to destroy it to save their asses. I personally think we should turn over the evidence and destroy them. However I wanted to get your option first." My father finishes.

Ok think Maura, how can I convince them to help me destroy this evidence with out them getting suspicious…Come on think Maura think, think….wait I got it PRIDE.

"Well father I will admitt that is a great idea. However if we destroy them then we have to expose them. By doing that we will be personally slapping the feds in the face therefore they will start cracking down on us. Also since the Rizzoli's are Itallian, I would be disgracing my own Italian heritage and family by not helping them. Just like you would be disgracing Grandfather if you did not help an Irish person in need. So with or without your say-so I will destroy that evidence." I lie.

The room is silent for a while, until my grandfather says. "I agree with Maura helping them is honorable for her to do. Now since we are Maura's family we will help her do the honorable thing."

I smile at my Grandfather.

"Ok boys you know the drill bring the body to the basement. Mom I want you to help me with the body. Aaron I want you in charge of the clean up and father I need you to call Frank and tell him that he owes us big time then send someone to return the knife."

They all nod. Thank goodness they went for it. (sigh) the lengths I go through to protect those I….like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JPOV

I stroke Aces long hair while he throws up in the bucket next to the couch. When he stops he passes out again so I just whipe his mouth with a warm towel and carry him to the room Maura and I share….technically and non sexually of course. I lay my little buddy down close to the edge next to the wastebasket.

After I clean out the used bucket I swamp it with the wastebasket.

_The constant struggle [strum] ensures my insanity._

_Passing the ignorance ensures the struggle for my family_

_We're hungry beware of our appetite._

_Distant drums bring the news of a kill tonight._

_T__he kill which I share with my passengers._

_We take our fill, take our fill, take our fill._

I grab my phone before it wakes up Ace.

"What's up pop?"

"They did it Jane. Those Pink bastards did it."

"Seriously? What's in it for them?" I ask skeptically as I lay behind the tiny blonde.

"I don't know, but Patrick said we owe him. He also intends to give us back the knife so I'll drop it off later."

"Ok pop." I whisper before hanging up.

I'm stunned that they helped but I'm also glad. I don't think I could bare being that far away from Maura and Ace. Maybe I should tell Maura about the "family business" when she gets home. I just hope she doesn't get pissed and kick me out….but if she did…..I wouldn't blame her.


	9. Chapter 9

**MAEVE: I don't usually confront people directly but what you said kinda hits home for me. My fully male cousin who was a perfect angel his whole life Got married to a really great girl and they tried for a year to have a baby. Eventually he went to the Doctor to see why the were unsecsessful. The Doctor said he was sterile and could never have kids. To say it broke his heart is an understatement he was devastated, but we all helped him cope and a year later they adopted a beautiful little girl. Two years passed and his wife dropped a huge bombshell on the family, she was pregnant. As you can imagine we thought she cheated so after the child was born they got a DNA test. Turns out he was the father and the Doctor was wrong. That situation taught me that not everything Doctors or statistics say is a hundred percent. So it is inaccurate to say all hermaphrodites are sterile most are but not all.**

**So don't call me stupid for understanding that there is always a percentage of people that beat the odd no matter what they are.**

JPOV

"Jane wake up." A soft voice whispers in my ear.

I groan and turn away from the voice.

"Jane wake up." The voice repeats harshly.

"Five more minutes Ma." I grumble as I lay on my stomach.

I feel a weight on my back as the person whispers in my ear. "If you don't wake up….you'll be single."

My eyes shoot open as the weight on my back disappears. I immediately jump out of the bed and follow Maura out of the room and into the kitchen.

"What sup baby?" I ask groggily while rubbing my eyes.

"Nothing Jane I just wanted to feed you is all. You have been so good to Ace and I." She says with a forced smile.

Hmmmm that's weird even….though her words are sweet….they chill my very soul. I shrug the feeling off as I take seat across from her. Maura places a bowl of Cobb salad in front of me and pours Italian dressing on it. I smile up at her as she hands me a fork and I dig into the salad. Maura sits and pours ranch dressing on her own.

"So Jane when are you leaving?" Maura asks.

Leaving what the hell is she talking abo-oh right. Shit I have to tell her…but what if she leaves me…No you know what fuck me Maura has the right to know how much danger is in this relationship.

"Baby we need to talk." I whisper sullenly.

Maura pours herself a glass of wine and looks at me impatiently.

"Are you going to just sit there or are you going to say something?"

"Ummm yeah well. I wanted to tell you that…sigh….my father is a mob boss and I….I'm next in line to take over.."

Maura eyes bulged out of her head as her fork falls to the ground with a loud clank.

"Maura please say something." I plead as tears begin to fill my eyes.

"I didn't expect this." Maura whispers, taking another sip of wine.

"Look baby I know this is a lot to take in. I mean finding out that the person you're dating and trusted is a mobster but please, please, give me a chance."

"No Jane I-"

"Maura please, listen I'm falling in love with you and I know we can make this work."

"Jane I'm not-"

"I know you have trust issues and yeah I should have told you from the get go but I honestly never thought our relationship would go any farther than tutor and underachiever that needs academic help. But it did and now I want you and Ace, Maura we can make this work if we give it a chance."

"JANE SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME FINISH A FUCKIN SCENTENCE!"

My mouth seals its self shut, stunned by her outburst.

"Now I was going to say. No Jane I'm not shocked by the fact that you're in the mob. I am shocked that you told me so quickly and I am glad that you decided to confess."

"Oh…..wait your not shocked that I'm in the mob?"

"Of course not Jane. I mean I am the one who just cleaned up your foolish brothers mess."

"WAIT WHAT?"

Did she just say…she can't be can she…no that's not possible Doyle only has four sons…could she be the…no it can't be that's just a myth.

"I said I know that you are the "Prince" of the Strazzulla mob family because mean I am the one who just cleaned up your foolish brothers mess."

"How is that possible?"

"I take it you've never heard of The Brain." She rasps as she continues to eat her salad.

"Of course I've heard of the brain it's Doyle's sixth kid. It was supposedly born after Aaron but before the other three, however it's said that it's the same age as Colin but they have different mothers. Even though it is the second born child it will be the one to control Doyle's gang when he dies. It's said Patrick chose the Brain over Aaron after Aaron killed a cop after an argument and The Brain helped him clean up the mess. This cast's so good it left the body unrecognizable and to this day the feds have no clue if the rumor is true or false. Yet no one has ever seen or heard of this child and there are no legal documents to prove this child exists. So everyone puts it off as a Doyle myth…..are…are you the Brain?"

"Yes Jane I am the brain and you're right the name Patrick Doyle is not on my birth certificate. However the name Rí na scrios, which is Irish for, King of destruction as you know that is my fathers nickname. Since I've lived in France for seven years and London for three. After that my mother took my two sisters and me to Philadelphia so she could work as Medical Examiners. I lived in Philadelphia for four years then went to live with Aaron for two weeks but when I heard that my Grandfather, on my fathers side, was going to live in the Ukraine I went with him. A year later I came back with Ace and stayed." She explained.

"Why didn't you stay in Boston the first time?"

"Well that was the year Aaron killed that cop. Also I was having issues with my parents so I left for a little while."

"Hmmmm. You know I remember the first night I stayed here you said if I told you my story you would tell me yours. I think that now, since we're opening up let do it now. If you want I can start."

"Ok tell me your story."

"Alright well I'm the first born child in an Italian family. Ever since I could stand on two legs I ran, kicked things, I threw things, hit people…ha I guess you can say I was born to be an athlete cause as I got older I started playing soccer, football, softball/baseball, boxing, and track; but I also got into basketball and swimming.

When I started elementary school I was really popular because of my athleticism and my jokes. Although there were times when older boys would make fun of me cause I had a penis but I'd just kick their butt and by third grade they just left me alone. By middle school I built up a reputation as a badass that didn't take shit from anyone and would mess someone up for my brothers. I think that's why Casey started dating me, honestly, I was only in it for the sex at first but after a few years of being in that relationship I fell in …nah I can't call what Casey and I had love. But I did contemplate marrying her, but now…..she can go die in a ditch and I wouldn't care.

Anyway when I was in 10th grade my mom got swine flu…..I was soo scared. Ha I remember that a week after she got sick I forced my friend Berry's cousin to tattoo her face on my arm. She was sooo pissed, but I know that she loved it. When we found out Ma was ok, I cried my eyes out.

I have killed my fair share of rat and pig but unlike my brother I clean up my messes. I've done drug runs; underground UFC, theft, graffiti, grand theft auto, and I've beaten the crap outta people. However after my grades started to slip and my mom forced my dad to stop sending me out. So I sought out help and found you."

"Hmmm intriguing story….well I guess it's my turn. Since you know my basic story I'm just going to skip to the part you want to know. After moving to Philadelphia I made friends quickly, especially a girl named Samantha Galvino. Three years passed and we became the best of friend, almost like sisters. She confided in me that the only reason her family moved was because of a crime her older brother committed. So I told her about the time I killed my mothers first husband. Before you ask he was abusive towards my mother and tried to kill my little sister Lacey.

On my fourteenth birthday Sam and I had a sleepover at her house. She seemed really shocked and a little scared when her parents said they were going out. Sam and I went to the basement, where we usually had our sleepovers. We were having a great time, listening to the Beatles, dancing, and just goofing around. We were so busy goofing off we didn't hear her brother come in the room with his two friends. Sam saw them first and screamed bloody murder. When I turned to see why one of the boys punched me in the face, causing me to fall and smack my head on a near by table. I passed out.

I woke up to the sound of Sam's screams, when I opened my eyes I saw her brother, Giovanni, stabbing her repeatedly. So I grabbed a brass statue on the table I hit my head on. Then I bashed him over the head with it…..like I did my stepfather. Anyway while I was bashing in Giovanni's skull in their parents came home. They blamed me at first but when Mrs. Galvino saw a camera on a tri fold that showed all three boys…raping us.

A month later their father found out the reason Giovanni attacked Sam. Turns out the he found evidence that Sam wasn't his father's daughter so he killed her. Their father was so pissed he butchered his wife and her…..mister. He blamed me for the destruction of his family and decided to….."Punish me."

I was unlocking the door my to my home when all the sudden an arm is wrapped around my waist and the smell of gasoline filled my lungs. Next thing I know I'm tied to a bed in a dingy rundown house, he called it his fun house….it was more like a house of pain and suffering…..he raped and tortured me for a two weeks then he left me there…..for dead. However my mom and her team found me and brought me home so she could fix me up.

Because of that my mother decided to send me to Boston. Four days into my stay I helped Aaron dispose of the cop you mentioned. Three days after that I found out I was pregnant both of my parents wanted me to get rid of it. My father wanted me to have an abortion while my mother wanted me to give it up for adoption. I refused to do either gaining the respect of my grand father, who offered to take me to the Ukraine. I agreed to go with him and gave birth to Ace there. As you know I came back a year later."

I watch as tears seep from Mauras eyes. I walk over to comfort her.

"MOMMY!" Ace yells in desperation.

"Tell Ace I'll be up in a few minutes with his food." Maura rasps as she pulls the pot of chicken soup she made this morning out of the fridge.

"How do you know he's hungry?" I ask in shock.

"When Ace is sick he either calls me Mommy or Mama. When he calls me Mommy he's hungry and he calls me Mama when he wants to snuggle." She answers as she puts a bowl in the microwave.

"Ok Should I go up and distract him or…."

"He knows I know what he wants. But if you want to you can go up and make sure that the bucket is empty."

"Alright. Hey you're not breaking up with me right? Cuz I kinda feel like I changed the subject a little to fast and I'm a little confused."

"Yes Jane we are still in a relationship now go and clean Ace's vomit bucket."

Yes still in there.


	10. Chapter 10

**No Maura is not pregnant she was just having a bad day.**

**T**hree days later

MPOV

I fold and pack up my cloths while pretending not to notice Jane watching me behind her Gameinformer magazine.

"You know Jane you could come with Ace and I to France. I'm cretin no one will care if you skip the last day of school."

Jane places the magazine in her lap and looks at me with a soft smile.

"Honestly Babe I would love to go but I can't the principle is Casey's cousin so I can't ditch. If I do he'll hold me back….or make me do summer school….honestly I don't know what he'll do all I know is he's got it out for me."

I can't help but chuckle at Jane's answer but I understand why she is worried. I close up my suitcase and place it next to the door. I watch as Jane resumes her 'reading'. Maybe I should…..

"I'll be back I need to ask my mother if she can take Ace to my father's house. I don't think I can handle my brothers idiocy today." I groan as I exit the room.

I bound to my mothers room and knock rapidly.

My mother opens the door with a surprised look on her face. "Maura what is going on?"

"Do you have any Alprazolam?" I ask.

My mother gives me a sympathetic look yet nods and walks back into her room. I follow her in and sit on the bed.

"I knew you'd ask eventually. Jane can only prevent your anxiety for so long. How many do you….oh screw it I'll give you the whole bottle." She says as she tosses it to me.

I catch it then ask. "Mother could you drive Ace to Fathers for me and….ummm…..check your self into a hotel?"

My mother looks at me in shock then flops down next to me.

"Wow…..I…..ummm…never thought you would….Ok…I'll do that. Soooo how long have you wanted to…"

"Since before we met."

"Ok….ummm…..This is awkward….I mean out of you, Cailin, and Lacey I never thought I'd have to talk to **you** about sex, you know. You have always been ahead of your age and at your age you should know a lot already."

"You don't have to mother."

"I know but I want to…..so will you be using contraceptives?"

"Yes a year after Ace was born I got the Nexplanon rod inserted in my arm. I'm going to get a replacement next year."

"Ok do you have any condoms?"

"No. I know that Casey is the only person Jane has ever had sex with and she says she used protection."

"Well actually Maura….it's not you I'm worried about…..it's Jane."

Now it's my turn to be shocked, however I do understand my mothers fears I never actually got tested for anything after.

"I got tested when I found out I was pregnant. Luckily I did not contract anything from those bastards."

"Good…umm…speaking of those bastards….When you stayed in the Ukraine I got a letter from one of your assailants…..I figured it would hurt you so I never gave it to you…however before I came here I found out that after he sent the letter he tried to kill himself several times and was sent to a mental asylum to get emotional help….I figured you deserved to know why."

I nod sullenly as I take the letter. I must admit it is odd that I'm the one who got raped yet he's the one in a mental asylum. I look at the name on the letter, Ian Faulkner.

"Thank you mother. You were right to keep this from me….I don't think I would have been able to handle it before now." I confess before I stand up to leave.

My mother stands up as well and gives me a comforting hug.

"I'll pack a bag for me and Ace. We can both stay at the hotel….I really don't want your brothers idiocy to rub off on him."

I cant help but laugh at my mothers joke. But I must admit she has a point, every time I allow Ace around them they either mentally scare him or teach him profanities. The only reason I let them anywhere near him is because, no matter their faults, they are good guys and can teach him things that I can't….although I do have Jane now….no I'm not going to cut them out of his life.

I exit the room and go to the kitchen to make Jane some…..well for lack of better terms sex juice. I go to the fridge to grab a fig, Ginger Root, Goji Berry, pitted Avocado, Bananas, and Lychee. All aphrodisiacs that will defiantly set Janes body ablaze. I put all the fruits into my fusion juicer and make Jane a nice big glass. Before I leave the kitchen I disassemble the juicer and put it in the dishwasher then get a glass of water and take my pills.

"Mommy we're leaving." Ace says as I walk into the living room.

I set down the drinks and give my little guy a big hug, then I hug my mother.

"You should try putting some Vanilla on your neck and cleavage." My mother advises before kissing my cheek and leaving with Ace.

Hmmm that's really good advice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

JPOV

I watch as Maura sways into the room with an odd greenish pink colored liquid in a long glass. She hands me the glass. I swear I smell Vanilla, but I know that it's not one of Maura's perfumes.

"Do you wanna watch _The L Word _with me? My sister Cailin bought me the entire series but I never got a chance to watch it. "

I nod while taking a sip of the juice. Damn this tastes good, it's so good its got me feeling all….tingly and…

"Maura what's in this?"

"A fig, Ginger Root, Goji Berry, pitted Avocado, Bananas, and Lychee. Why do you ask, do you not like it?"

"No I love it. It just….it taste different than usual is all."

Maura chuckles as she grabs something from one of her drawers then turns off the lights and heads to the bathroom. About three minutes later Maura exits the bathroom in a mesh dark purple baby doll with absolutely nothing on underneath.

"God this room is starting to get hot as hell." I choke as I take off my shirt.

"Tell me about it." She says indifferently as if she weren't wearing a see through baby doll and nothing else.

"S-s-s-soooooo…ummm…..w-w-what's with the o-o-out-fit?" I stutter, while admiring the view.

"Oh I packed up all my nightgowns and underwear, this is all I had left to put on."

I nod as she slips under the covers, cuddles up next to me, and starts the show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half way through the second episode and that glass of amazing juice later, I find myself horny as fuck. I lift my left leg just to hide my boner from Maura, whose been rubbing my bare abs and nuzzling my neck. Ok I have no idea what to do, I know Maura has flash back and anxiety attacks when we get to….physical and I really don't want that to happen tonight.

"I'm going to miss you sooo much." She whispers.

Her hand slowly starts moving lower as she kisses my jugular. I turn my head to look at her but instead of our eyes locking our lips did and her hand found my cock. Shit I did not see this coming but fuck it when life gives you lemons you don't give 'em back, you make lemonade. I lift my hand to one of her covered breast and gently tweak her nipples. Maura slides her tongue across my lower lip. I quickly capture the muscle between lips and suck on it causing Maura to moan.

I lean over so I'm on top. Maura slides her hand around to grip my ass and spreads her legs. I smirk and grind my erection into her bare core. Maura bucks her hips and whimpers pulling her lips away from me.

"Jane please." She whines as she pushes down my boxers.

I look into her eyes smiling as I bring my hand down to her dripping core and slide my fingers over her folds. I press my lips to hers while my other hand frees one of her Brest from the baby doll. I lower my lips to the newly exposed flesh and flick my tongue over her nipple.

"Jane please I neeed you inside of me."

I smirk as I pull my fingers away from her core and slide them between my lips. Damn she taste soooooooooooo fucking goooooood. Fuck if I weren't so worked up myself I would drink every last drop of her juices. I pull my fingers out of my mouth then seal our lips together again as I sheath my cock inside of her.

"OH FUCK!" Maura cries as she arches her back.

I stare deep into Maura's eyes as I pump slowly in and out of her. She wraps her legs around my waist and threads her fingers in my hair as I quicken my pace. I shift my hips a little so my shaft rubs up against her G-spot."

"AHHH JANE PLEAS HARDER!"

Obediently I pump harder causing her to dig her nails into my back.

"AHHH FUCK!"

Just close your eyes

(I'll take your life),

Say your last good-byes,

(Right here tonight),

Get down on your knees,

(You want to try, DIE!)

Dry them eyes bitch and make your peace.

"What the fuck was that?" I pant as I look around the room.

"It's nothing just keep going."I nod then start thrusting into her again.

Just close your eyes

(I'll take your life),

Say your last good-byes,

(Right here tonight),

Get down on your knees

(You want to try, DIE!)

Dry them eyes bitch and make your peace

"Seriously Maur what is that."

"Jane IF YOU DON"T FINISH NOW _**I'm**_ BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"

"Oh really?" I question as I pound into her with a vengeance.

"OOOOOOOOOH YESS YESSSSSSSSSS" Maura yells as her walls clench around me.

I speed up and connect our lips as her honey pot drenches me in her sweet nectar. I bring my thumb down to her clit to amplify her climax while I continue to fuck her brains out. Maura's nails dig deeper into my back as she climaxes again. Fuck I don't know how much longer I can last but from the way she's screaming I know she's keying up for another. As her walls clamp down again I feel my control snap.

"FUCK I'm GUNNA CUUUUUUUUuuuuuummmmmmmmhmm." I bellow as I ejaculate in Maura's perfect cunt and my body goes limp.

I try to roll off of Maura with the little amount of energy I have left but Maura tightens her grip so I just lay there.

Just close your eyes

(I'll take your life),

Say your last good-byes,

(Right here tonight),

Get down on your knees,

(You want to try, DIE!)

Dry them eyes bitc-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MPOV

I grab my phone and hit the answer key. "Father it is my last day in the state I do not wan to wor-"

"Maura it's not dad it's me listen I may or may not have done something stupid and it may or may not have caused Ace to lock himself in the bathroom."

"WAIT WATH DO YOU MEAN ACE LOCKED HIMSELF IN THE BATHROOM!?" I yell.

Jane looks up at me and mouths "What?"

I shrug and wait for my brother to continue as she rolls off of me.

"Well I may or may not have accidentally let him watch two and a half really scary movies."

"Which scary movies?" I seethe.

"The 1974 Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Hellraiser, and half of The Exorcist."

I look at Jane, then my phone, then back at Jane.

"You let him watch WHAT?"

"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Hellraiser, and half of The Exorcist. Jesus Maura chill out ok. I mean we really bonded while watching these movies. We talked about how we would always stay up and curl up on the couch with Pa and watch scary movies till we passed out. Yeah Ace locked himself in the bathroom but after all the fun we had who could have saw that coming?"

"I could have told you that you nimrod. Ace is nothing like you. He is a sweet, kind, and **SENSITIVE **boy. He cant handle seeing that kind of violence is not something he can handle."

"Hey The Exorcist is not a violent movie."

"A LITTLE GIRL FUCKS HERSELF WITH A CROSS WHILE SCREAMING LET JESUS FUCK YOU!"

"That's not violent that's demonic there's a difference."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THE DIFFERENCE ALL I CARE ABOUT IS MY SON. MY SON WHO HAS BARRICADED HIMSELF IN THE BATHROOM AND IS MOST LIKELY CRYING HIS EYES OUT AND SCARED OUT OF HIS WITS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM WHEN YOU KNOW HOW HE GETS?"

"Maura I-"

"NO DON'T EVEN TRY TO JUSTIFY THIS AARON YOU HAVE PROBABLY SCARRED HIM FOR LIFE! FROM THIS MOMENT ON YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO SEE MY SON OR EVER SPEND TIME WITH HIM! I WANT YOU TO GATHER ALL OF HIS THINGS AND HAVE THEM READY!" I yell before hanging up.

"Baby what's wrong." Jane asks.

"I'm picking up Ace so get dressed and change the sheets." I order as I hop out of the bed.

I throw on Jane's shirt and a pair of sweatpants then race to my car. I swear I will never allow my son any where near those idiots without my supervision…..which is really sad due to the fact that said idiots are adults.


	11. Chapter 11

JPOV

To say Ace was scared is an understatement there is no word for what that poor kid was. It took Maura two hours to get him out of the bathroom. When they got home he made me check every nook and cranny for monsters. He made us call Megan and tell her to come back to the house because he was scared for her safety. We had to sleep with the light on. He even made us all sleep in the same bed because he didn't want a demon to get us! And to top it off we had to watch Disney movies till he fell asleep….on top of me leaving me stuck between Maura and her mother….I fucking hate Maura's brothers!

The worst part is Maura, Megan, and Ace had to catch early flights so Maura woke us up at five to eat breakfast together. When we were done Maura let me drive her and Ace to the airport so we could spend a little more time together before they went to France. Ace begged me to go with them but I told him I couldn't. The sad look on his face really hurt me so I promised to Skype and call everyday. Both Ace and Maura were satisfied by my response and hugged me before boarding their plane.

Now I'm on my way to school to officially humiliate my old friends, my family, and those two backstabbing bastards. Today is the day I expose Casey for the lying, cheating, slut she truly is. I will destroy her perfect little angle image and end her popularity. As for Tommy….well he's already a dumbass fuck up so I aint doin much damage to him. You know what now that I think about it, I shouldn't have been surprised he fucked her. He always loved stealing shit that belonged to me. At least now I can expose him for the lying, backstabbing, two faced, man whore, pompinara (cock sucker) he really is.

I pull into the school parking lot and race to the office. When I get there I notice that the principle is MIA and there's a nerdy kid sitting at the front desk talking through the loud speaker. I clear my throat causing the boy to look up.

"Jane what are you doing in here?" He asks in shock.

"Mind if I borrow that?" I ask pointing to the loud speaker.

The boy nods franticly with a grin of pure excitement. I smile back at the boy then ask.

"Is the speaker on?"

The boy nods again so I say. "Good morning everyone if you haven't already heard I am Jane Rizzoli. As you all know my current ex-girlfriend is pregnant and when she told me I dumped her skanky ass. Well over the past few months I've had evidence that the kid ain't mine. So everyone listen up." I pull out my cell phone, hold it to the speaker then press play.

"_Well let's put it this way. If either one of us told the truth we would be dead."_

"_No you would be dead. I however can just say you got me drunk and molested me, but I didn't tell anyone because I felt like less of a man. Besides I'm 16 and you're 18, who do you think will be in the most trouble?"_

"_Still your dumbass (seeing as you are her brother) at best you'll be kicked out of the family. Worst case scenario your dad lets Jane kill you." _

"_Come on Tommy, I need a good fuck."_

When the recording stops I pull my cell away and add. "You see people Casey is a slut and there is a very likely possibility the kid is my brothers so fuck that slut and that dibshit."

While saying this I text Casey's mother and father telling them I wanted to meet up with them at my place to apologize for being a pussy. I look at the boy and whisper a quick thank you while I call my dad and leave the room.

"Hey Jane what's up?"

"I need you to tell Ma that I'm coming to the house to apologize to you, her and the Jones's for the way I treated Casey."

"Alright I'll tell her. You've made your Ma really happy Jane."

"No I haven't. When I get there I'm gunna show them evidence that Tommy is the kids father."

"WHAT JANE ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"As a heart attack Pops. Look I'm about to get on the road so I gotta go but don't tell anyone the plan ok."

"Alright Jane but this better be some damn good evidence."

"Trust me, it is." I whisper before hanging up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I enter the house, I hear people laughing in the kitchen so I investigate. To my shock I find my old group of friends, Casey, Tommy, and Frankie. Here.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask in shock.

"Playing hooky. Ma and Pop told us you were coming to apologize so we figured we'd stick around to hear you grovel." Tommy jokes as he slaps my back.

I try to smile but can't so I just push him away from me. I look around and every one is smiling at me. I smile back and say.

"Look everyone as you all know I'm a really proud person so this is gunna be heard for me to say…which is why a friend of mine recorded this for me." I pull out my cell phone and press play.

"_Well let's put it this way. If either one of us told the truth we would be dead."_

"_No you would be dead. I however can just say you got me drunk and molested me, but I didn't tell anyone because I felt like less of a man. Besides I'm 16 and you're 18, who do you think will be in the most trouble?"_

"_Still you dumbass (seeing as you are her brother) at best you'll be kicked out of the family. Worst case scenario your dad lets Jane kill you." _

"_Come on Tommy, I need a good fuck."_

I watch as all of their faces go from being happy to shocked.

"Now with this new info I will gladly take a paternity test to prove I am not the father seeing as how that slut fucked my brother and got the clap from a Doyle. If you need me I'll be packing for my trip to France. I hope you all have a great summer." I chime as I walk to my room.

I pack some of my stuff and text Megan, who convinced Maura's grandpa to let her borrow his private jet, to see if everything is ready. She says I got an hour so I guess I can load up my car then come back in to see how things play out. I pull my duffle bag over my shoulder and carry the two large rolling suitcases to my car. I throw the suitcases in the trunk and the bag in the back seat then head back into the kitchen.

Everyone still seems shocked by the bombshell so I walk up to Tommy grab his shirt and start punching him in the face repeatedly till my fist hurts then push him out of his chair. I kick him twice then walk over to the sink to wash my hands.

"When did you record that?"

I turn to Casey and smirk. "When did you say it you dirty whore." I retort.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that." Mr. Jones yells jumping out of his seat.

"Why not? She's just stating facts, only a whore would fuck their partners sibling!" Pops yells.

"If my daughter is a slut then what's your son?"

"A fuck up." Dad answers kicking Tommy in the back.

"Get out." Ma whispers.

Everyone looks at her in confusion so she continued. "You both lied to me and everyone else. Tommy you sat back and watched as I kicked Jane out and yet you said nothing. Because of your lies I lost my first child. So boys I want you to go up stairs, pack Tommy's shit and leave it on the curb. Kelly, Mathew I suggest you get your dumb slut out of my house before I beat her to death. When that child is born we will have a paternity test. You both better pray to God that Jane is the father."

Ma gets out of her chair then storms out of the room. The Jones gather their things and leave the house while Tommy just lays in a ball on the floor. The others race up the stairs to do as Ma told em while Pop looks at me then nods his head in the direction Ma left in while he kicks Tommy. I nod and head to my parents room where I find Ma sitting on the bed crying. I sit next to her on the bed and wrap my arms around her.

"Oh Ma don't cry." I sooth.

"Oh Janie I'm so sorry." She sobs.

I tighten my hold on her and whisper. "Look, Ma, I know you think what you did was terrible and I'll admit it was but it was also a blessing in disguise. If it weren't for that I would have never ended up staying with my girl and I have a hunch that we would have never gotten this far in the short amount of time that we did. In about four months after meeting her we're already saying, "I love you" and her son is calling me daddy. Hell I'm so sprung I'm going to France because I miss her and I just dropped her off an hour ago.

So don't be sad that you kicked me out because I found my future."

"Are you talking about that blonde chick I met?"

"Yup that's my future wifey and she's fucking perfect. She cooks, she cleans, she loves kids, she's there for me when I need her, she's smart as fuck, she's smokin hot, she loves her family, she's protective of the people she loves, and she's honest with me."

"Wow she does sound perfect…so what's wrong with her?"

"Well she has a bad past and her brothers are brainless douchebags."

"Well that's not to bad…..does sheee?"

"Yeah she knows about the family business and she's cool with it."

Ma nods then pats me on the back. "I'm happy you found your anima gemella. I can't wait to meet her…..on better terms."

"Yeah me either."

I look at my watch then sigh. "Ma I gotta go catch this plain. How far along is Casey?"

"About four or five months so you should probably come back on July 3rd."

"Ma seriously?"

"What I wanna spend the fourth with you guys and it's a seven hour flight from Boston to France and vise versa."

"I don't know if we'll come back that early but I promise I'll call Frankie on Skype so we can all see each other. Besides we'll be back for the "Back to school BBQ" on August 26th ok?"

Ma nods then kisses my cheek. I smile and run down the stairs and out the door. I hop into my car and race to the airport. This is gunna be one hell of a surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

After the plain ride a man with a fairly large build and an Orlando Bloom Styled Goatee holding up a sign that said my name met me at the French airport. I walked up to him and smile before asking.

"Do you speak English?"

The man gets a confused look on his face and says nothing.

"Parli italiano?"(Do you speak Italian?)

The mans eyes light up as he nods vigorously and responds. "Certo che lo so io sono italiana! Ciao io sono Mauras cugino Giulio. Io lavoro e vivo sulla Vigna Megan mi ha detto di venire qui, a prendere, porterà al Vineyard quindi per favore mi segua alla macchina."(Of course I do I am Italian! Hi I'm Maura's cousin Julius. I work and live on the Vineyard. Megan told me to come here, pick you up, an take you to the Vineyard so please follow me to the car.)

"Kid ok lascia andare."( Ok kid lets go.)

We drove for about an hour in complete silence until we pull up to this huge black gate in a secluded wooded area. We drive up to a large two story house painted seashell with an ivory door. There are a few plants in the front.

"Dovrete stare dietro di me e mettere su questa felpa con cappuccio. Mantenere la cappa dal modo."(You will have to stand behind me and put on this hoodie. Keep the hood on by the way.)

"Perché?"(Why?)

"Sicché Maura ha un carico di merda di telecamere in tutto il luogo. Quindi, non appena quei cancelli aprono lei guarda il perimetro tramite cellulare."( Because Maura has a shit load of cameras all over the place. So as soon as those gates open she watches the perimeter via cellphone.)

I nod slipping on the all black hoodie and putting up the hood. We walk up to the door and Julius knocks three times then looks to his left and waves. I can here a few locks on the other side of the door then it opens revealing Maura in a black string bikini top and a pair of daisy dukes. Damn.

"Ciao cugino ti sei appena perso lezione di nuoto di Ace, ma si sono appena in tempo per la cena."( Hello cousin you just missed Ace's swimming lesson but you are just in time for dinner.)

"Che schifo mi sarebbe piaciuto a nuotare in giro con il piccolo ragazzo, ma non posso rimanere Sono venuto a prendere il mio vino e scendere di un pacchetto."( That sucks. I would have loved to swim around with the little guy but I can't stay I just came to get my wine and drop off a package.)

"Ok. A proposito Jane dal momento che sto facendo la cena probabilmente si dovrebbe giocare con Asso nel soggiorno."( Ok. By the way, Jane since I'm making dinner you should probably play with Ace in the living room)

I look at Maura in pure shock then ask. "How'd you know it was me?"

"My dear sweet cousin must have forgotten about the camera I have at the front gate." She answers showing me footage of myself sitting in the passenger seat of the car.

I smirk at her then give her a soft peck on the lips before asking. "Does he know I'm here?"

She shakes her head no. So I sneak into the house and stand looking around for the living room till I hear a small oomph as something hits my legs. I look down to find Ace staring up at me with wide eyes. I smile down at the boy and take off my hood. The boy screams in excitement as he lunges himself at me. I lift the boy up and spin him around before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Oh papa i m'as tellement manqué!" Ace says in french.

"What?"

"He said, 'Oh Daddy I missed you so much!' Which I must say I agree with him. Even though it has not been that long, you where still away for too long." Maura answers while wrapping her arms around me and kissing my neck.

Jesus Christ this woman's gunna kill me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we finish eating we decide to watch Beetlejuice in a theater like room. Ace passes out halfway through the film so Maura takes him to his bedroom.

"So are you going to tell me why you didn't come here with Ace and I?" Maura asks when she comes back.

"I hijacked the loud speaker at school and played the recording of Casey and Tommy's conversation. After that I called Casey's parents and told them to meet me at my parents house so I could apologize and gave my dad a heads up. When I got to the house my old friends, Casey, Tommy, and Frankie were there. I played the tape, packed my bag, beat the crap out of Tommy, consoled my Ma then flew out here to be with you." I answer as I pull her in my lap.

"I'm glad you told your family the truth. What did your mother say?" She asks as I stroke her bare leg.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still pretty pissed at her for kicking me out. Plus I don't want to deal with my family at all this summer." I whisper as I kiss her neck.

"Jane you should at least try to talk to them while you are here." She says totally ignoring my sexual advances.

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask.

Maura looks down, then at the blank screen, then me. "My mom gave me a letter from one of the boys who raped me. She thought it was from Ian Faulkner but from what I've read the real writer is Mark Dugan, a loon I went to school with."

I halt my hand movements and look into her cold eyes. "What dose it say?"

Maura sighs while reaching into her pocket to pull out the folded up piece of paper then hands it to me. I unfold it then read.

"_To dear sweet Maura. _

_I hope you can remember me for it has been soo long since we have been together. Hmmm I remember when we first met back then I was just a foolish boy madly in love with a girl that was always out of reach. Even when we talked or worked on projects together. Even after I got suspended for beating up that loser boytoy of yours, Garret. Yet you never considered me as a suitor, never spoke to me, never even spared me a second glance. I was so heart broken I started cutting just to ease the pain. But it would never go away, you would never go away. _

_Then one day a guy comes up to me and says he can make all my dreams come true. As you can imagine I was skeptical at first. But then he took me to his house where another boy perched outside, watching you. He told me to look in the window and I saw you, your perfect golden brown hair, your porcelain skin, and your hypnotic curves. That night I just had to have you because I knew we were meant to be. I was so happy that I was granted the gift of being your first as you were also mine. I never felt more connected to you then I did that day. The connection was so strong it scared me so I ran and I left you. But that moment, that instant, that day was the day that I knew I would do anything for you._

_I was a little stunned that you testified against me but I understood when I saw that Ian fucker on the tape touching you, kissing you, I understood. The only way you could get justice for what he did to you was by testifying even if it meant separating yourself from your one true love. So my darling I am going to bless you with the vengeance you so seek I vow from this day forth. I will __**KILL Ian Faulkner**__ for you and I will kill anyone else who hurt you my beloved just name them._

_ Yours one true love,_

_ Mark Dugan"_

As soon as I finish reading I look at Maura and ask. "You knew this dude?"

"Yes we went to school together. He was abused by his mom till he was five then bounced from abusive foster home to abusive foster home till he ran back to his mother but she just sent him back to the homes. It really fucked him up and everyone in the school knew not to associate themselves with him. I felt bad for him sometimes so I would talk to him out of pity but I never knew it would cause him to fall in love with me." She sighs.

I nod sullenly before another question pops into my head. "Why did your mother think Ian wrote it?"

"Because his name was on it. Also because he tried to "kill himself" after it was sent, he is currently in a mental asylum due to crazed illusions. From what I gathered when I looked up Ian he was constantly beat up and sexually assaulted during this time he grew addicted to drugs. I believe that Mark laced his drugs with something that drove him insane. I also believe that he staged those suicide attempts." She answers.

"Sooo what now?"

"I don't know. A part of me wants to give this letter to my dad and let him stick his goons on him. Another part of me wants to write him back and tell him to kill himself. But then there's a third part of me, a much more sadistic part of me, that wants to write him back and tell him I just got his letter. Become his pen pal and tell him everything he wants to hear and invite him to live with me here when he gets out. Then when he is released and he comes to my home hit him with a nice hefty dose of Sodium Thiopental, drag his unconscious body to my "Surgical room" and torture him till he dies a slow and painful death. But I don't know which to do I mean either way he suffers weather it be emotional or physically all that matters is that he suffers."

I watch as her eyes they gleam with excitement and longing and her lips curve upward into an evil Cheshire cat smile. This is a side of Maura that I have never seen before but I must admit it's fuckin hot. I kiss her on the forehead and whisper. "Sleep on it." As I pick her up and carry her to the main room.


End file.
